The Super Mario World
by andrew.coll.5099
Summary: The wars between The Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms have passed, but peace begins to fray among the four Kingdoms in a Game of Thrones-esque view. Some romance, violence, and adult situations. The story is seen through the eyes of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and several less important characters. The nations fight over resources, economy, and do what they can to hold the peace.
1. CHAPTER 1 – AN ABRIDGED HISTORY LESSON

**CHAPTER 1 – AN ABRIDGED "HISTORY" LESSON ON THE FOUR KINGDOMS**

History is written by the winners. When two groups battle each other and only one comes out the winner, the other side is demonized in the books. They were the rebels/oppressors/ butchers who drove the victorious side t rise up against them, to fight for the good. You will never hear about the atrocities that the winners committed, except form the other side.

Because of this, history is the biggest fairy tale. We can make things look the way we want by adding certain passages here and omitting others there. When it comes to wars and diplomacy there is no good and evil or light and dark; there are shades of grey. This is true for every event throughout history. This includes the best and most well-known hero's around. Open any book and Mario is seen only as The Hero and Bowser is The Dictator; but nothing is as it seems.

If you want the truth, never look for a recounted event. Stick to the facts. Let's look at the most accurate documents, economic and exports.

There are several districts, or Kingdoms, in this large world without a name.

Let's start first with the most well-known one, **The Mushroom Kingdom**. The population of the mushroom kingdom is the largest and most stable. The country is ruled by a monarch, Princess Peach; however, she is more of a figurehead. The area is widely democratic in its nature. Its citizens thrive due to low tax rates on manufacturing and higher tax rate on imported goods. The areas widely populated by humanoids and Toads. The population has a focus on higher education and the GDP comes from mining, harvesting, and hospitality.

In contrast, **The Koopa Kingdom** has a high tax rate for both imports and exports. There's little emphasis put on welfare. Unlike the Mushroom Kingdom, there is no retirement system. Because of this, the populations in flux. The majority of its citizens are younger as very few live past middle age. The area's run by a dictator, Bowser. All rules and regulations are made by him and his advisors. Their main focus is on manufacturing and high technology with the assistance of magic, and if people must suffer, so be it. Their main export is motor vehicles. Education is rudimentary, and for that, they are often seen as oafs and uncouth. Their military is active and has been working to expand their empire for both a larger workforce and more raw materials.

 **The Bean Kingdom** , which lies far across the seas, does very little more than to mine its easily accessible goods for sales overseas. They are graced with fertile lands and many high earning commodities that are required for luxury products, like coffee, jewelry, and computers augmented by magic. Because of its geography, it has no stake in the military matters of the mainlands and stays out of it. They sometimes act as peace-brokers when the interests of the Bean Kingdom can be adversely impacted. They don't take sides. Its citizens benefit greatly from the peace and prosperity. They are a high-functioning welfare state with democracy. Higher education or advanced trade skills are compulsory.

 **The Delfino Islands** and the deserts beyond make up the last of the great kingdoms. Like The Bean Kingdom, they focus on exporting luxury goods. Most revenue is due to tourism as the main Islands are lush. The tax rates and GDP are very high. The island has democratically elected parties but let the individual islands set their own policies and laws. The deserts beyond hold very little, but are the home of the high magic schools. They also contain the largest and most profitable gold mines in the known world. Most are exported to the mainlands to be melted down into coins. They have only a rudimentary system that looks after the interests of the people. Due to the large influx of visitors they are plagued with blights and illnesses that come in waves, leaving the population high for a time until the disease sweeps through. During these times, the kingdom must depend on gold and magic to generate revenue.

Due to the small pockets of both wealth and poverty, the kingdoms are constantly in a state of upheaval as all vie for resources. This led to the times of great heroes and even greater villainy.

After the Koopa Kingdoms successful military began to expand into the Mushroom Kingdom and created settlements and trading posts in both the Bean Kingdom and The Delfino Islands. A great rebellion broke out that led rise to the Hero Mario and his brother Luigi. The successful duo rallied mushroom troops to throw back the encroaching Koopa Kingdom. After several well-documented battles revolving around the kidnap and imprisonment of The Mushroom Kingdoms figurehead, Princess Peach, the four nations were able to forge a shaky ceasefire. Several diplomatic parties were launched with the goal of building unity and trade agreements. These diplomatic parties (Sometimes shortened to just Parties, or more commonly "Mario Parties" named after the great warrior and diplomat himself) helped to strengthen the bonds between these kingdoms. However, all knew the battle for growth, power, and development still waged on.

And with the war came the players key to it with all of their wants, desires, and flaws.


	2. CHAPTER 2 - MARIO

**CHAPTER 2 – MARIO**

He'd never been one for conversation. Before he'd become the Great Mario, or whatever they'd taken to calling him, he'd been mocked for his accent — him and his brother. Men would do high falsetto impressions while speaking complete gibberish. This had led him to conduct most conversations with gestures and the barest minimum of talking. Yet, for all of this, he was still seen as a diplomat. He was guessing that was the Toad propaganda and wartime efforts doing more than his own skill.

Despite this, his parties were often the most successful in bringing order and unity to the areas that he visited. Instead of mockery, he was seen as the second-greatest leader of the Mushroom Kingdom. Anyone who was anyone had to talk to, race, and play games with him when he passed through. There were days that this became unbelievably tiring; so tiring that he had a fake sick day like this from time to time — so that he could be alone.

He sat on the edge of the opulent bed. He looked around at the extravagant room that he'd been given for his stay on Delfino's second-largest island, Barracat. Mario ran his ungloved hand across the bed sheets; they were smooth and fine. Nothing like the rough ones on his own bed back in the Toad Kingdom. He couldn't even imagine how much it would cost; too much. He got up and walked over to the mirror. 33 years old, it was starting to catch up to him. There was very little grey to him, for now, but he was tired. Karting was fun, as were the races, but they could take their toll on a man if that's all he did. His work seemed to consist of meeting new people day after day with very little work to it. Few people remember what he did before he became the Great Mario, he'd been a plumber in the Koopa Kingdom.

Industrialization was taking off. The Kingdom was expanding like some wild piranha plant that had eaten a genetically altered power mushroom. There was new construction going up everywhere with all the modern amenities, including plumbing. His trade was much in demand, and he was paid handsomely for his skills. True, the work had been dangerous; The Koopa kingdom held individuals responsible for the mistakes on the jobs and not the companies, but for all of that he was happy to toil alone in the bowels of the building or with his brother as they worked on a particularly challenging construct. The Bean Kingdom had well-established safety laws for their workers but if anyone had suggested that in the Koopa Kingdom they'd have found themselves out of a job. He'd even met the great tyrant himself, Bowser, while on a job.

Back then he was slimmer and less imposing than he is now, but even then he inspired fear and respect in those around him, including Mario himself. He'd never dared to cross the Behemoth back then. Bowser had the ability to breathe fire, very useful in the construction trade. Soon, he was running the company he started at. His predecessor left under suspicious circumstances and was never seen or heard from again- though he could guess where the man was: in deep in the concrete of one of the buildings. He then led a rebellion to overthrow the then fascist regime. Bowser's group was made up of orphans and fellow carpenters that he took under his protection, eventually claiming some of them as his own children.

For a time things, became more unsafe at work sites due to petitions and walkouts, but he'd never been in such demand as he had been back then; until now that is. Still, he'd been happy working in the solitude with only the sounds of metal pipes being fitted to keep him company. Now, he was unsure what he was. Maybe it was the danger that he was craving again, or just something different. He walked back over to the bed and rested on the fine sheets.

What felt like moments later, he was awakened by a knock at the door. It was a Delfino native in those strange palm frond skirts they all wore.

"Mr. Mario?"

He nodded and the man handed him a sealed envelope. Mario tipped him handsomely with a gold coin. The native nodded and walked away, his leaves skittering behind him as he closed the door.

The gesture chaffed him. Everyone thought he was rolling in gold; as if it fell from the sky itself, but it wasn't, and he wasn't rolling in it either. Everything was paid for, that much was true, but the Toad Kingdom controlled all of his personal finances. He often wondered if he was earning money for these parties or if he were the one footing the bill, but they'd evade the question somehow if he bothered to ask. They'd claim they would have to talk to their supervisor, which would take days, then the supervisors would claim they had to look into things and get back to him or that a request had to be made across several departments and that it would take time as several people were out of the office. His least favorite thing to be told was that these things took time. Why; they could never answer that one either. Around and around it went until he'd give up. He wasn't sure he trusted the little fungus-heads as much as he once had. They were getting as bad as the Delfino's; always counting the coppers. All of them wore skirts, regardless of gender. He could dismiss that in the Toads, they are all one sex, but he didn't know how he felt about it in the Delfino's. Everything about the Delfino Islands and their magic deserts was prosperous, but all they cared about was money and atmosphere. The taxes were astronomical, so much so that he'd heard whispering that many Delfinos could no longer start small businesses as the tax burden and expenses of filing reports and permits were too much for all but the most wealthy. Even that was nothing compared to their money-lending practices. They were a textbook example of usury.

They hadn't had a plague in some years, maybe it was about time one came through to make room for the new blood. The thought was dark and unwelcome, but it had struck him as true.

He unwrapped the note and read the signature at the bottom of the note first. It was from Daisy, the poor man's Peach he thought ruefully. She was inviting him to spend the evening with her at her estate, or more aptly to the late husband of hers. Oh well, he thought, some are born into it and some must marry into royalty. All things considered, she hadn't done badly for herself. Instead of writing a note he got up and headed over to see her. The familiar company might do him some good.


	3. CHAPTER 3 – DAISY

**CHAPTER 3 – DAISY**

He'd come, he hadn't arrived yet but she knew he would; she did not delude herself why. It wasn't because of her recently widowed status- he wasn't that kind of man. No, he would come because Mario always came when summoned by a letter. She smiled. The man was predictable, she'd give him that.

The Princess Peach had told her that any time she sent Mario a letter he came running. Daisy had managed to see some of the letters, most promised food or baked goods. She'd done the same in her letter; however she was conscious of the difference between herself and The Princess Peach, she was not a blood born princess. No, she was just a pretty girl who grew to become an even prettier woman; not beautiful- just pretty. Daisy had always been pretty ever since she was a child. She didn't like to dwell on the past, but while she waited her mind drew her back.

Growing up everyone told their parents that they had done well, two beautiful daughters: Daisy and Violet. Both were well mannered in front of the paying customers. Despite the name, her sister Violet made a point of wearing orange dresses and frocks as they waited on clients that stopped through their parent's greengrocers' store. Violet claimed it brought out the rosiness in her cheeks, though Daisy had never seen it. It was true that her face was often rosy from her smiles and abundant energy. She'd run circles around Daisy as she waited on clients. Because of their two beautiful daughters, the store was always crowded with men looking to chat with one or both of them. As they grew older the persistence of the men became greater. While Daisy and Violet loved the attention their parents audibly worried about the girl's safety and virtue. They couldn't pull the girls out of the store and risk losing custom, but they didn't like the way that the sailors from the local port acted around them. Daisy could remember one suave man double her age that leaned over the counter and whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her as he asked her to meet him later tonight. He was stroking her shoulder and applying a gentle pressure the whole time. Her father saw and intervened. After the man had been sent away her father had pulled her out to the store and into their kitchen.

"Daisy," He began, "You're very young and beautiful, but not everyone has your best intentions at heart."

He went with the life lesson on but she'd never forgotten those words.

Things continued on until both girls were close to coming of age; until the last blight hit the Delfino Islands. At first, it only affected their goods: fruits and vegetables. Her mother and father had saved for just such an occasion. They were more fortunate than most vendors in Barracat, but the blight made the jump from produce to the native population of Delfino's. They called it the Boo Blight as those afflicted with it lost all coloring before they died. Their business suffered and times grew lean for everyone. Daisy and Violet still looked radiant, but both began to lose weight as the cost of food rose. Soon after, humanoids began contracting the disease. For a time it only affected the sailors. The people thought it was because of their travels, but soon it hit more than just the docks. With it, lawlessness spread as the Islands of Delfino became impoverished. Without tourism, the islands suffered huge financial losses. During these times the only way to ensure safety and security was to purchase your own. Men-for-hire took the places of the natives that continued to die all around them. But it wasn't just the people that were having the color leached from them, the surroundings suffered as well. With fewer people to care for the façades of the streets the paint began to fade and plaster crumbled from the buildings to reveal dirt-colored bricks. The girls were no longer allowed to leave their home.

Their parents had since closed the shop and decided to move into the great desert to escape the Boo Blight. That day, Daisy and her sister Violet were sent out to pick up some provisions for the road as their parents sold the last of their produce to the wealthiest clients. Not only had the rich faired best but they'd hardly been touched by the Boo. Their streets still contained the few splashes of color left to Barracat. On the sister's way back they came across the bodies of their parents. Both had been murdered and everything of value had been taken from them, they'd left them only their small clothes and a few smashed and over-ripened fruit. Daisy dragged her younger sister home and barricaded themselves in. People tried to enter but the door held. Violet wanted to leave immediately, saying that their parents had probably booked them passage before their deaths, but Daisy could not face the streets. She feared that only corpses and death awaited them outside. They managed for a few days on the provisions they'd picked up, but the time came for them to leave their home. Both girls were now gaunt and weak, but they still held their beauty. With this alone, Daisy had managed to convince a merchant to let them take passage on his skiff to the outer desert by prosing to marry him. With padding, her lean frame could still appear womanly. She knew that no follow-through on this promise was needed as the Delfino native was already paling from the Boo Blight. Violet cried when she saw it and urged them not to get on the boat, but there was no other option. To walk to The Great Deserts meant sure death. The man died three days later but both sisters continued on healthily, if not well-nourished.

Even now, she could not bear to go on with her remembrances of what came next: The commandeering of their skiff, their assault by the hirelings, and being taken onto the larger vessel. But the Boo Blight was onboard the vessel as well and soon it took not only her sister, but most of the men with her as well, but Daisy just went on living. The day they'd thrown Violet's body over the railing was the worst in her life. Numb, that's what she was. All she could remember was the streak of orange silks as they crashed into the water below. Her sister was a corpse surrounded by beauty. But she lived even when all the other men died.

Daisy had lived.

It was true what her father had said, not everyone has your best intentions at heart. She'd learned the lesson that day and several times later while waiting out the Boo Blight in the desert. Since that day on the ship if she was able to Daisy made a point of wearing orange to keep the memory of her sister alive. Defiant, self-reliant little Violet who'd been taken so young.

Her Delfino Butler, Poppy, broke into her memories, "Daisy, Mario is here to see you."

Just like that, she was returned to the present, and she was thankful. "Yes, show him in."

She rose as Mario came in to greet her. Ah Mario, she thought, I knew you'd come. They talked as they ate of the good times and their parties. Afterward, she showed Mario around her villa of the late… what was his name…? She couldn't be sure.

Mario continued to talk in that weird way he had, more sound than words until she brought the topic around to the point of her meeting.

"Mario," she said putting down her wine glass, "when will you be heading back to the mainlands?"


	4. CHAPTER 4 - BOWSER

**CHAPTER 4 – BOWSER**

"Move!" He yelled at one of the Koopalings that stood off to the side.

The man stuttered them then moved against the wall, apologizing the entire way. He wasn't in his way, but he'd learned early that to rule this land you had to be alpha and that meant instilling fear and obedience in the surrounding men. Keeping tight control of The Koopa Kingdom was even more important now. That damnable foreign plumber had bested him far too many times. True, he'd outwitted him several times and the two had even been allies on several occasions, but the man was a wrecking ball- a veritable one-man army.

No matter how skilled a leader and general he was Mario still found a way to out-maneuver him. Just thinking about it made him stomp impatiently. The echo reverberated off the ornate marble hallway and again the Koopalings jumped.

"M-Mr. Bowser?" a nearby carpenter trooped Koopa, those who wore and fought with things like hammers, asked tentatively.

Bowser grunted in reply.

"I-is there anything that we can do to assist you?" His voice quavered.

"Yeah," he barked back, "get off your lazy ass and try to earn the money I pay you." Bowser roared and let out a jet of flames.

They had the desired effect and the men scurried off to find something to do. Bowser grinned. Most of it was for show, but he did love to lose his temper. He was just that kind of man that revels in having things to complain about.

He exited the hall and made his rounds. Anytime he entered a room or observed a worksite all the men and women snapped to attention and became twice as productive. No one wanted to earn the ire of Bowser. He loved nothing more than to stand beside someone and tap his finger on the nearby surface impatiently. The poor koopa smashed his finger in his haste to move faster. He cried out.

"Useless!" Yelled Bowser, "All of you. How will we ever rule if we can't even handle the most mundane tasks." He regretted his word choice. It didn't do well to use big words or long sentences when speaking. His reputation was for gruffness and strength, not as an orator.

"Step aside" Bowser shoved the man and took over. The job was done three massive swings later. He guffawed at the hurt koopa. He then called over a nearby goomba to treat the koopa. It was fine and all to be a heartless dictator, but a dash of compassion now and then helped more so as it kept everyone off-guard.

The truth was he did care about his people of The Koopa Kingdom. He knew what it was like to grow up or to lay awake as you starved. He'd been abandoned as a child. Bowser couldn't even remember having parents. The first thing had learned was that if you wanted something you had to be strong enough to take it, and once he learned to breathe fire he never went hungry again. From there, he became a great leader and entrepreneur. He was most well-known for his strength, But Bowser could also run businesses. He knew nothing of finances, but he had great common sense and force of character, and that was enough for him. Another thing bowser was able to do was to look at a difficult situation and find a solution.

Several years ago before the industrial revolution and the boom of motor vehicles The Koopa Kingdom was impoverished and starving. This had allowed him to steal power from the fascist regime. Not one of the party members had ever been seen again. Bowser became the dictator and pulled the country out of the depression it had fallen into. Problems piled up, but the biggest was that there were too many mouths to feed and not enough to go around. He borrowed heavily from The Bean Kingdom and set about establishing work projects. He drove the workers to exhaustion but paid handsomely. Many did not make it, but for those that did they were about to feed, clothe, and shelter themselves and others. The population dropped by 15%. The elderly and infirmed cried out for assistance, but Bowser ignored their pleas. Hands that could not work or backs that could not lift were only a further drain on resources. And so his reputation grew as his kingdom rose to power. It had to be done, and so he had done it.

As an unintentional byproduct, many orphans were made. Despite his views about resources, he took these orphans under his wing. He trained them and many others to act as the first official military of The Koopa Kingdom. Some showed such great promise that he gave them names and even adopted them as his children. They called themselves The Koopa Kids. Each was given their own troop to command and had done well. Over the next few years they'd expanded into the recently unclaimed ice mountains to the north. They'd even managed to reclaim land from The Mushroom Kingdom that rightfully belonged to them. Most had been taken back, but they still held some. Even better, they now had an interest in the augmented mushroom farming that ad for so long been held by the fungus-heads. They had a monopoly no longer.

He continued on through the streets, barking orders as he went. All who saw him rushed to do his bidding. It was good to have power, he thought smugly. The grin that spread across his face scarred all who saw it. He growled and continued on.


	5. CHAPTER 5 - THE PRINCESS PEACH

**CHAPTER 5 – THE PRINCESS PEACH**

The morning was spent with delegates from The Bean Kingdom. The party was a dull one. Most of it was spent in negotiations. Peach wanted to establish a trading post in their land but the delegates were having none of it.

"The Great Dictator Bowser would see it as an alliance. No, My Lady Peach, we cannot agree to these terms."

She looked him over with a cool gaze. They were dressed almost as finely as she. Their suits and creates were impeccably white with lace-work that rivaled her own gown. Today she wore a demure white and pink dress. She'd specially asked her handmaids to not add tooling or petticoats to the gown as the style in The Bean Kingdom was long and slender, much like the men in front of her. They were all long and lean.

She crossed her legs and rearranged the dress so that the pink under-fabric could be seen, "Gentlemen, this is merely a trading post. We have long business ties with each other. Surely we would both benefit from this. The market for enhanced mushrooms has only grown in the last ten years. With this, we could have an established warehouse where goods could be on loaded and offloaded with ease." She ended with a smile. She'd been taught from an early age that the best way to punctuate what you say is with a smile.

The men shuffled. One turned to the other and whispered in his ear. Though she tried, she could not tell what they said. "Lady Peach," he began, "Do I understand that you would be willing to start an enhanced mushroom farm on our shores?"

She stopped smiling. "No minister, that was not what I meant." She stopped to draw breath.

The second delegate took the opportunity to interrupt her, "My Lady Peach what are we to think when you talk of the growth in mushrooms and warehouses to store the goods. Surely the best way to do this would be by creating a farm on our shores. Shipments of the enhanced mushrooms often come over damaged or inferior from their long voyage. As you say, the demand for them has only increased, and we are finding it difficult to keep up with the demand. How can we do so without our own growth and crop of them My Lady?"

Peach did not like that they would not call her Princess Peach. She was told it was a custom to reserve titles of royalty only for their own divine rulers. This did not bode well with her and slapped of insolence; however, she needed them and their rich mines.

"If you please," She adjusted her beautiful golden hair, "I cannot promise such a thing. The growth and development of the augmented mushrooms is The Mushroom Kingdoms property. We are known primarily for our agriculture. To start a growth beyond our borders could pose many complications."

"If you fear for the climate our growth conditions bear not My Lady, our growths in the Chucklehuck forests would serve admirably. You will find that they are adequately shaded and offer the right amount of humidity for their propagation."

She turned her face to the side to hide her surprise. They knew a great deal about their mushrooms — too much. Where were they getting their information?

"Gentlemen, please understand that I know very little about agriculture and the conditions needed to sustain the mushrooms. Might I suggest we get back to the topic at hand of establishing a trade post?"

But they would not. They kept coming back to the subject; as a result, very little was accomplished. This angered her, but she was the crowned princess of The Mushroom Kingdoms, and she had been trained on how to handle disappointment. The meeting ended on a pad note when one of the delegates jostled her arm, causing her to spill her watered wine down her beautiful dress. It now looked as though the great star mother had come for her monthly visit. The man apologized and dabbed at her dress causing further embarrassment to her. Returning to her room, all she had to show for the meeting were figures on the costs of commodities with further documents needing her review for approval, amendment, or rejection.

Princess Peach stripped out of her gown and down to her small clothing. She flung the ruined dress across their bedding and wine from the dress seeped into the beautiful white covers that adorned her four-posted bed. She sat at the small oriental desk and reviewed the agreements. It was hard to parcel out what they all meant as the citizens of the Bean Kingdom, and especially members of their government, wrote long, elaborate sentences that contained many frills and flounces. She too could write like this but chose not to. From what she could gather they were requesting a mushroom farm, lower tax rates on their own goods and an increase on the rates of some other miscellaneous items; all of which she was opposed to. She knew she was in for a long night. To refuse requests without following their customs as considered a great insult. Their custom was to tentatively accept, but point out, very politely of course, what they disagreed with. She would then have to send thank you letters to all members that she met today and sign the documents but cross her name out. It was all about making it seem as though you approved but chose not to after you had time to consider what else was needed. Bureaucracy, she knew all about it as the crowned princess, but that didn't mean she had to like it any more than she already did.

She was tired. Princess Peach called in her two scribes to help her with the notes and documents to be signed. They were loyal to her and the Kingdom, so she knew she could trust them to review documents of a confidential nature. Their work went on well into the night, and by the next day Peach was exhausted. Her handmaid, Toadette, had to apply a sticking solution under her eyes and cover it with face powder to hide the dark circles. Afterwards she looked like her lovely self.

She found dealing with the Bean Kingdom to be tiring. As they talked on in a stately room they pressed on her a glass of Chuckle Bean Cola. Like almost everything else, it was seen as an insult to refuse a glass so she chocked it down and commented on the unique vintage. The delegates nodded in agreement until all business was wrapped up. Afterwards they proposed a drive through the scenic city and Peach agreed. She would have much rather had a kart race, or have played casino-style games like Roulette or Poker, but she knew that was frowned down upon in this kingdom. Being a crowned princess was nice and all, but sometimes she wanted to run, play, and be boosterish like any other woman her age. She would even have enjoyed an attack by Bowser. The man might have been ham-handed, but he knew how to have fun; and she was no longer the helpless little girl she was when he had kidnapped her last. She'd become a woman. She caught the reflection of herself in the glass as they drove down the well-kept streets.

With her skillfully applied make-up she was beautiful, but for all that, she wanted to be more than just a beauty. She wanted to be able to govern her kingdom with more than just grace and beauty. Princess Peach wanted something more…


	6. CHAPTER 6 - BOWSER

**CHAPTER 6 – BOWSER**

Of all the things he liked the least paperwork was at the top of the list. Bowser's reading comprehension and writing skills were poor at best. Growing up as he did education was not high on the list. But regardless of his strength and the amount of power he wielded if a kingdom was to be run some sort of education was needed. His head of accounts was a scholarly Goomba named Goombella — how original… Despite her name Bowser trusted her. She knew how to keep her mouth shut and was a patient teacher.

Bowser never knew what to make of the Goombas as a race. They appeared to be stunted and browned Toads. He'd said this once in front of a Goomba and the little thing had been annoyed with Bowser. He'd found this amusing as no one dared to be annoyed with him. This was during his failure to conquer The Mushroom Kingdom. To save face, he'd burned the shit. None had taken offense since. In retrospect that might not have been the wisest move. It was all well and fine to taunt, but he couldn't afford to alienate the Goombas. They may not be the best fighters, but The Koopa Kingdom needed more than just fighters and carpenters.

"Trace the letters," Goombella said, watching as he did so, "by tracing them you are learning their shape. The better you know their shapes the easier it will be to identify them later.

He knew most of them, but his penmanship was poor. It was either to straight and rigid, or far too wavy. He also couldn't get the hang of how some letters acted and sounded differently when they were beside each other.

Bowser grunted in annoyance. "Humph, why can't you do all this for me? I pay you well enough."

Goombella was never daunted by his gruff behavior, "That may well be but a King who cannot read might find his road more challenging."

Bowser roared, "What do you mean, a king?! I am Lord Bowser, Dictator of The Koopa Kingdom. I don't need some little round-top browned Toad to tell me who I am or what I need to do!" He exhaled a burst of fire. "I am your lord Goombella, not your pupil; you will treat me as such or you will find yourself as a very dead and burnt stain on the floor!"

Goombella did not reply. "Did you hear me?! Answer me when I'm talking!"

She looked at him, "Yes Lord Bowser."

He leered at her, "Better." He let out an evil chuckle. Best not to let this one get too high an opinion of herself.

"Might we go on with the lesson Lord Bowser?"

They did. Learning made him angry. He felt slow and inept. He didn't like that because it took away from his power. It made no difference that he could burn the entire library to the ground with one breath, none of his power or abilities helped him to take control of the written language. He was pleased to see that he could write very short declarative sentences that were nearly legible. He was making progress, but not as quickly as he would have liked.

After his lesson, he had Goombella write a letter, "Dear Mario," He began, the sentiment sounding grouchy, "You will come to The Koopa Kingdom for one of your parties. I expect your reply immediately."

Goombella looked up at him, but said nothing. She dutifully wrote as he dictated it to her. Afterwards he traced some words on the page, leaving heavy indents in their wake. It cheered him that he could read the phrase you will come to without any assistance. Perhaps he was learning. Goombella watched in silence from her chair.

"Leave me." He spat at her.

"As you will Lord Bowser." And with that she closed the door behind her.

A nice girl, he thought to himself. She was one of the orphans that he'd taken under his wings. When she expressed the desire to study in The Mushroom Kingdom he agreed and paid for all expenses. Six years later she'd returned with all the knowledge and skills that she'd learned. It was because of her that he'd remodeled one of the chambers into a library. Still, he didn't much care for the girl. She thought too much of herself. Women are like that, he thought. He stomped over to the window and looked out. Would Mario really come? He couldn't be sure. The little-mustachioed man was a constant thorn in his side, but their long feud had actually benefited Bowser over the years. Not only had he been able to take his anger out at someone, but the man was a clever adversary. Over the last few years, he'd seen the man several times as his diplomatic parties came through The Koopa Kingdom. It was he that had introduced Mario to the joys of competitive kart-racing. Since that time the transportation industry had grown exponentially. He'd even expanded into flying machines. Those weren't for sale, he held them for military use only, but it was largely due to his war with The Mushroom Kingdom that had gotten him into the Industry. Even though they'd reclaimed the land he'd liberated, the innovation that was driven during those times had led him to create such a high demand for automated transportation. He'd struck both fear and envy into the hearts of the towns that they drove through. The whole war had been great PR for karting.

He went back to his throne to think. What his country really needed to pull ahead of the others was another great war. He cackled at this.


	7. CHAPTER 7 - LUIGI

**CHAPTER 7 – LUIGI**

The dust that had lodged between the two floorboards refused to come out. He had a sweeper, but it was meant for other uses and not for domesticity. Luigi was down on his hands and knees with a rag and stick. Eventually, he'd managed. He got off the floor, dusted his overalls off and looked around. It was nice and clean. He wondered what people would think if they saw him cleaning his own home; THE Luigi? He chuckled.

Everything looked nice and tidy. He had the bed sheets out on the lines airing and the pantry was well-stocked. He preferred the quiet life over the parties of his brother and Princess Peach.

Their house was small and quaint but well-kept. It would do for now. Unlike his brother, he was investing all of his money into real estate. After he'd won a creepy mansion from a contest he'd never even entered, he could see the appeal in owning property. The mansion had been drab and musty, but after he'd cleaned it out it was a real beauty. The craftsmanship and woodworking was a piece of art; and while the plumbing needed work, something he easily took care of by himself, the house was worth it. Luigi had flipped the property for an enormous sum. They were good investments.

But for now, they lived in a small home. Luigi was saving for his and Mario's retirement. All the gold was kept by him on the premises as he'd never trusted banks. Oh sure, they'd promise to keep your gold safe, but when The Great Bowser attacks and steals all the gold then what? No thanks, it was much safer with him. After he'd locked up, he walked into town The Toads were running around, busy as always. He stopped to watch two children splashing in the large fountain. They splashed and giggled. It made Luigi smile. He'd never had a childhood like that, but it was good to see that with a tentative peace established children could be children again.

He looked beyond the fountain to Princess Peach's castle, now there was real estate. It to be a luxurious palace and could only dream of owning such a place. Though to do so, he'd have to marry the princess herself. Luigi knew the chances were very slim indeed. If she were to marry anyone it would be his big brother, Mario. He tried to not let that get to him. While he was still a hero, he was no Super Mario.

During the war The Koopa Kingdom had created propaganda posters of Mario and Luigi, only they'd called them Wario and Waluigi. The caricatures of them exaggerated their worst features. Wario was a bloated money grubber with a thin predatory mustache while they'd made Waluigi lanky and effeminate. This campaign of slander was so successful that people thought Wario and Waluigi were real people. They weren't, just an attack from Bowser.

But all of that was behind him. The Mushroom Kingdom had proved victorious over The Koopa Kingdom. The two now had treaties to ensure a ceasefire. Luigi wasn't sure how effective those would be when trouble broke out, but if they needed a hero they'd have to look elsewhere; Luigi was not going to be their knight in shining armor again.

He thought back to those times; looking up and rubbing his chin to aid in his recall. The brothers had never set out to be heroes, they'd just gotten swept up in something bigger than both of them. Somehow they'd been the driving force behind The Mushroom Kingdoms military power. Neither Zeppelins nor tanks could bring them down. For that, the people raised them, calling both heroes. Afterwards, they'd actually asked Luigi to train Toad troops to fight. That was a laugh. Luigi was no fighter. He wasn't even a brave man, just a very resourceful and agile one.

He was no hero, and never had been.


	8. CHAPTER 8 - DAISY

**CHAPTER 8 – DAISY**

Her meeting with the Don Pinata had gone well. The villa had been traded for a vessel. It'd taken some doing, but she'd gotten what she had wanted. It was time to shake the dust of The Delfino Islands and all that they held off her.

"Daisy, are you sure you want to leave? You grace us with your presence." The don asked over his expensive desk; even when inside he wore his shades. Daisy didn't mind.

"Yes, it's time."

He nodded, "Then there is nothing I can say to change your mind. Your decision has been made."

She nodded, and they began to haggle. Don Pinata haggled worse than a fishmongers wife. It was a veritable onslaught of complaints: The villa was poorly stationed, the structure was damaged, the coloring was not right, there was too few of beach acreage to the property, on and on it went. But she was no fool. She dismissed these as mere trifles. She accused him of quibbling with an old friend.

I was true, they had known each other, he'd even proposed marriage to her, but Daisy distrusted the man. One did not become the Don of The Delfino's form an urge to do good. On and on it went until they'd come to an agreement. The vessel was not as large, not as luxurious as she would have hoped for, but it was a ship. It was agreed that she could take her personal possessions with her but all furniture and artwork would remain; Daisy had agreed.

"Daisy, my beauty," The Don said as he clasped her small hand in both of his large ones, "Spend this night with me. I'll invite all of the dignitaries to the feast. I hear that even the Great and Super Mario has graced us. Will you do me this honor?"

She'd agreed, provided that it was just she, Mario, and the Don.

"I shall begin making arrangements now, until that time lady."

She was given a lift back to her villa in The Don's personal limousine. It was a thing of beauty, all black and sleek metal. Unlike the other motor vehicles, this one was built for comfort over speed. As she got out, the driver had to assist her from the back. Then began the packing. Her jewels were easily gathered up. She had a few valuable pieces: an opal necklace, amethyst earrings as deep and purple as the eyes of the Delfino's themselves, A few broaches of lesser gems such as garnet and turquoise, and her sister's thin silver bracelet- her only memento of her childhood. She took only the finest orange gowns and dresses, the rest she left hanging in her closet. The other few miscellaneous items she'd ordered crated and sent to the skip.

The Don had allowed her to retain the services of Poppy, her butler, but all other staff would stay on at the villa for whomever took over here after they'd left. After everything had been seen to she walked to the parlor where Mario sat and plopped dramatically into a chair, letting out a deep sigh.

"Finally, that's taken care of. By the way, we've been invited to The Don Pinatas for dinner tonight. It's his farewell gift to me."

Mario nodded and made some agreeing noises.

"I bet it will be a dull affair. I just want to get on the road again and back to The Mushroom Kingdom." A Silence fell between them. "Tell you what, if we get bored I'll send a message to you and we can make an excuse or find some reason to leave."

Mario gestured and spoke in that strange way of his but Daisy knew what he meant and responded back, "How will you know? Let's see…" She thought for a moment, "If I move all the shrimp tails around to a single pile with my fork it's our signal to leave early. I'll leave the excuse up to you."

Mario made faces at her and spoke in an agitated and amused tone, and she laughed, "Oh, the Delfino's always serve large shrimp at any dinner, it's a delicacy, and they fish them right off their shores. They're best when you dunk them in the spicy red sauce that they serve with them. You never eat the tails as they are hard and tasteless so it should be easy for me to send the signal."

Mario started to laugh and so did she. This is what made Mario so fun, he could roll with anything. The man could improvise with the best of them. It was for that reason that The Mushroom Kingdom had prevailed in the war between The Bowser Kingdom. During that time, she'd stayed out of it and lived in luxury in her fabulous villa with her late husband; but nothing seemed real to Daisy anymore, not her husband at the time, not the beautiful artwork or furniture that surrounded her, not the parties, nothing. She went to spas and had misuses work the tension from her muscles anytime she chose to and yet for all that she was numb. What Daisy wanted more than anything was to feel alive again; to go back to the days when each day meant something more than a repeat of the one before it. He hoped the move from Delfino to the mainlands would spark something back to life in her.

Daisy had no need to use the code she and Mario had worked out; they received a letter that the Don regretted to inform Daisy that their Dinner had been canceled due to unforeseen circumstances and begged her pardon. And so Daisy ordered her servants, for the last time, to prepare whatever they could as quickly as possible for herself and Mario. That night they gorged on exotic fruits, baked spicy roots the color of rubies, and the aforementioned shrimp. To amuse her, Mario ate all the tails of the shrimp in one bite and pretended to enjoy them. It was only afterward that he spent the rest of the night trying to pick pieces of their tails from his teeth. Daisy had never laughed as much as she had that night. She gave him accommodations in the guest suite and the next morning Mario, Daisy, and Poppy woke early to board the boat and take leave of the Delfino Islands.

The ship was called The Victorious. It was painted a sky-blue and had two large beautiful sails adorning it. As the crew began to load the last of their cargo, a commotion broke out in the nearby plaza. Stalls crashing to the cobblestones could be heard as the protests of the merchants cried out. Then everything seemed to erupt all at once. A crowd poured into the streets.

"Poppy, see what's happening, I need to know if we should leave immediately."

He nodded and melded into the crowd. They stood there, the crew, Mario, and herself, waiting anxiously for either Poppy to return or some other clue as to what was happening. The noise increased and was punctuated by louder shouts of anger and protest. Ripe fruits were being thrown, but at whom no one could say.

Poppy pushed his way free of the others and came racing back, he was breathing heavily and shaken badly, "It's The Don Pinata, they're going to execute him for crimes against the Delfino Islands!"


	9. CHAPTER 9 – THE DON PINATA

**CHAPTER 9 – THE DON PINATA**

Ah Daisy, what a ravishing specimen of the finer sex. He'd seen The Princess Peach some years back during a diplomatic party, and while beautiful, she did not have the magnetism that stirred him. Her waves and smiles had been taught, so precise; whereas Daisy was all fluid motion with a charm of her own. She sat across from him now, just as beautiful as the day she came back to Barracat, and while her beauty remained she'd also developed other attributes of cynicism and darkness. Far from detracting from her allure it only served to heighten it. She was a woman who had seen the world.

"Out of the question, my dear Daisy. You ask far too much of me."

"But Don Pinata, the views are astounding from my bedroom and the breeze off the ocean with the palm trees swaying in the wind, no other villa in the city can compare, even yours dare I say." Her laugh was like a little bell ringing.

She was a tartar, he'd give her that. A black widow she might be, her second husband dead, and so suddenly, but no other could do as she did. Even her smoothing a fold from her golden dress served to illustrate her beautiful form and long curving legs.

"Bah," he scoffed, "You grow old and blind Daisy, I helped to shape this town. Do you not think I know where the best views are? It is no coincidence that I chose my property based on the views that I can boast. Perhaps I should take you to my bed chambers for a view of the city."

Daisy side-stepped his open invitation and continued on, "Oh Don, you call me a friend and beauty with one breath yet insult with the next. I'm doing you a favor by practically giving the property away."

They'd come to an agreement and on impulse, he'd invited her and Mario dine with him to which she accepted. Giving Daisy The Victorious was perhaps too generous, but the Villa was a fine one. It would be much easier to sell a home with beach-front property than it would be to offload a ship with very little room for cargo. Yes, it had been a good deal for both parties. He lit a cigar and beckoned the next party in.

Two hours later his son-in-law came to see him with a problem. "Sit," he told him, "Would you like a cigar?"

He shut the door behind him and sat, "Boss, we need to talk…"

The Don Pinata did not like the sounds of that. Never had there been a more ominous way to start a conversation.

"There's unrest at the docks. I've had disturbing reports from some of our informants. Over the last few days, several dock workers have weakened and their stocks have grown limp and begin to wither."

The boy meant the sprouts that all Delfino natives sported on the tops of their head. The Don had taken to covering his with a hat. His leaf retention and foliage had receded with the years. He could have landscaped, but he found this too unseemly for a man of his standing. He was The Don of Barracat, not some flashy rogue fresh off a ship.

His son-in-law went on, "The people begin to panic. They are calling it the return of the Boo Blight. They call for their Don to save them."

Don Pinata stubbed his cigar out, "Shit! Tell me more, what other symptoms do they show? Do they pale?"

"By all reports no, their stems grow limp and show signs of yellowing. It has even been reported that some leaves have begun to brown."

"Who suffers most, just the dock workers?"

"For now, yes."

The Don took off his fedora and ruffled his leaves, they were all still there, "This could be a blight from another land, The Bean Kingdom perhaps."

"Those thin stocks that dare call themselves men? Ha!" his son-in-law's contempt for them was clear, "We have very little to do with them except for our tourism package. No, they claim this is a fungal infection."

The Mushroom Kingdom? No, it couldn't be… "They say, who are they?"

"The Common people boss. The unrest is sweeping across all of Barracat. They call for a halt of tourism and visitors. They blame our immigration policy that makes it too easy for Non-Delfinos to become citizens here. Some cry out for a great expulsion of any but our blood."

"Pfui, then they are all fools. Tourism and immigrants are what earn our islands their revenue. We export so little, how do they intend us to earn the money they all spend so lavishly?"

The boy looked uncomfortable, "That is not up to me to say, I merely report what's said boss."

Meaning you share their feeling, the thought but did not say. "That cannot be done. Our ports must remain open. Do what you can to restore order. Tell the merchants and porters that their taxes will be cut by 1.5% to assist them during these troubling times."

"But boss…"

"Do it!" He barked. "Or have you lost your nerve for this sort of work?"

The boy flushed periwinkle and left, saying no more. After he'd closed the door the Don got up and paced the room. Another blight could spell disaster. If they lost the revenue from tourism it would mean heavier taxes would have to be placed on the schools of magic. He did not want to do that. Could the people be mistaken? Surely some stems went limp over the years, right? His own remained hard and firm, if not lush. Some men lack the vigor to keep their stems up.

His mind went back to The Mushroom Kingdom. Fungus. That nagged at him. Could this be an attack? No, they were not aggressors. In The Great War, they only defended themselves against that fearsome tyrant, Bowser. Could it be biological warfare?

The Don stopped himself, he was getting nowhere. He'd wait for further information. Before he slept, he ordered a letter to be written to The Princess Peach inquiring about the health of the realm on the mainlands. He dare not say more about the suspected illness.

When he woke the next morning, it was to an angry horde. He was dragged from his bed in only his small clothes. The hands dug into his plump flesh.

"Stop it, I am The Don Pinata. Such treatment is a poor way to repay…"

He was struck across the temple by a big man. "Save it!" He rasped in an unpleasant voice. "You will answer for your crimes and collusion."

Weak and limp, they tied him to a post in the town plaza. The people threw hard pears and rotten fruits at him as they leered at him. Shouts of, "Usury," and "Thief" assailed him from all sides as the pelting continued.

The large man held up his hands to silence the crowd, "Delfinians! This man has committed heinous crimes against his people. He expects us to grovel and hick his boots clean as he cuts our taxes back. He knows it is our money, yet he continues to steal it! This parasite has damned us all with his actions. Let us show him what happens to those who call damnation down on this, the fertile Delfino Islands!" another man handed him a machete, "Death. Death is what awaits traitors. Let his blood later the streets of Barracat so that he may give something back to the city that he has bled dry!"

The crowd was in a fanatic fervor. They fed on it and cheered the whole time. Through his swollen eyes, he saw the bloodied body of his son-in-law below him. The boy had his stem cut from him and a they'd given him red smile under his chin. The pool of blood below attested to his death.

"Give him the kiss of steel!" the reedy yell came from an old crone. Her words were taken up by all in the plaza. They yelled, "Kiss him! Kiss him!" and the man drew closer.


	10. CHAPTER 10 - MARIO

**CHAPTER 10 – MARIO**

"Mario, save him!" Daisy cried out.

Easier said than done, the thought. He leapt from the ship and onto the docks. Though a short stocky man, he could run faster than almost any other many, Luigi excluded. He ran through the empty streets until he hit up against the crowd. Quick as a flash he somersaulted off the nearby walls, gaining altitude as he bounces from one gaudily color-plastered wall to the next. Even though the crowd screamed Mario was deaf to it all as he dove into the center of the plaza. Through the haze of shapes and colors, he saw a large Delfino native approach the pajamaed figure of The Don Pinata.

Mario deftly landed not the stage and used his forward momentum to kick the machete out of the man's hand. The big man cried out as the blade flew with a silvery arc, ending in the ocean nearby.

The crowd couldn't secede how to act. They writhed with all emotions as some ran while others drew closer. He made quick work of the knots that restrained the Don. Free of his bonds, the Don fell heavily to the floor and with that, the noise returned to Mario.

"H-how dare you strike me? A humanoid and The Super Mario to boot! Stay out of the affairs of Delfinians."

Mario turned and appealed to the crowd to come to their senses. His voice rose and fell along with his hands. He paced the stage, pointing first at The Don then to the man clutching his hand. The people listened and began to still. The large man made a clumsy grab for him, and he jumped back. Mario pushed off the stage and dashed the man off the edge. The fall was a short one, but the man fell with a whoomph as all his breath was knocked from him. With that, Mario lifted the weak man. He walked them off the stage and into the streets.

"Stop him!" The man was back on his feet. "That man is a criminal, anyone who assists him is a criminal too. Your fame will be no shield Great Mario."

Mario fired back a retort over his shoulder and continued on.

"So be it!" he screamed as he mounted the stage, "Barracat needs no criminals. We will show you the strength of The Delfino Islands. I, Palabra, will show us the way."

The Delfino natives stirred, but uncertainty. Mario used this t his advantage and made quick work of the streets. They were just shy of the docks when Palabra came pounding after them with a small group behind him. They seemed hesitant and Mario knew if he could fell the leader the rest would break. These were the instincts that had led The Mushroom Kingdom to be the victorious one in The Great War.

As if by providence, a large and dense fruit of unknown origins sat in the streets. Quick as a flash, Mario spun and let the fruit fly. Thank the starts he'd always been athletically inclined, as the fruit slammed into Palabra's stomach and the man toppled. Soccer, tennis, baseball, he was thankful for all the training they'd provided him with. As expected, the group broke when their leader fell and with that Mario led The Don Pinata onto the vessel.

"Set sail, fast!" Daisy ordered.

The moorings were slipped and the ships drifted from the dock. Deckhands scrambled around the deck as they worked to lower the sails. They'd all been unnerved by what they'd seen. When Mario turned back to the shore he saw Palabra standing there watching as they sailed away. His eyes held murder behind them. His small group stood beside him on the dock, unsure what to do.

A Toad came over, "Mr. Mario, are you alright?"

Mario assured him that he was but gestured to The Don. The Toad looked him over and decided that his wounds, while debilitating, were not life-threatening. He bade Mario to bring him below deck to rest in one of the bunks.

"Leave the blankets off." Protested The Don when they got him settled. "Thank you, Mario. It is true what they say about you, you are super." And with that closed his eyes and drifted off.

Mario closed the door behind him so that he could have a quiet dark room to recover in. Above deck, Daisy leaned against the railing, watching the city of Barracat disappear behind them.

"I'll probably never see the island again." Her eyes were fixed on the swatch of color. "Maybe it's for the best…" Her voice trailed off.

Mario was unsure what to say, so he remained silent. When they could no longer see the town she turned away to face him, "How is he?"

He relayed his condition to her.

"I'm glad. The Don Pinata treated me well during my time on The Delfino Islands. He was no saint, but neither was I."

Still, Mario said nothing. The best he could do for her was to lay his gloved-hand on her shoulder, but that seemed to be the only thing that she wanted.

"I wonder what will become of Barracat?"

Mario couldn't be sure, but it was a bad sign that its people followed the actions of Palabra without question. If they weren't careful they'd end up with another Bowser, only this one would have nationalism as his mantle. When he told Daisy this she nodded and said nothing more.

The journey across the sea proved uneventful for the first two days. The Don stayed below and rested. Late that night Daisy came to him with such rear behind her eyes that Mario was forced to ask her what had happened.

"It's Poppy. He's dying. Mario, I think it might be the blight."


	11. CHAPTER 11 - THE PRINCESS PEACH

**CHAPTER 11 – THE PRINCESS PEACH**

"But Princess Peach, how can you be so calm when we're up so high?" The little toad scribe quivered.

She patted him on the shoulder and made comforting noises, "Don't worry, The Bean Kingdom was very kind to allow us passage back to The Mushroom Kingdom. Is this your first time riding in one?"

The little toad nodded, doing his best to hold back tears.

"There's nothing to fear. We would be in much greater danger if we were in a motor kart. Even when The Great Bowser kidnapped me so many years ago I was safe; well safe in the air that is." She laughed at her own joke.

"Oh, Princess Peach, you mustn't say such things!"

"As you say." She made soothing noises and changed the subject.

The Bean Kingdom insisted that they be allowed to send their own party to The Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Peach had agreed. After the meeting when she was safely back in her own room, she called her scribes and household guards into a whispered meeting.

I want you all to be on your guard. I do not trust the party that they will be sending with us. They are to be watched always and no agricultural information is to be shared with them."

The Toads looked back at her doe-eyed, so she went on, "They took far too great an interest in our enhanced mushrooms. They may be sent to find out how they are grown."

All were aghast. "No, they couldn't…"

She interrupted them, "I'm not saying that's the reason, but it's best to use caution around them. Are we clear?" They all nodded, and she gave each a warm smile.

Yes, that'd been wise, she thought. She sat belted in to her seat and observed the man sitting opposite to her. Prince Peasley was dashing, she'd give him that. The Lady Lima sat rigidly in her seat. Their skin color made it look as though they too were sick, but pea-green was just their natural pigment.

"My Lady," Began the old crone Lady Lima, "You looked troubled, are you well? I hope that you don't find air travel too taxing."

Peach smiled, "No Lady Lima, I was just thinking that's all. There is always so much to keep a mind occupied with."

Yes," Lima agreed, "It cannot be easy."

They exchanged banal chit-chat. It gave Princess Peach an opportunity to study both of them without seeming rude. Some years back The Lima Kingdom paid her a diplomatic meeting, but there'd been nothing diplomatic about it. Fortunately she'd used a body double that day because if she hadn't her voice would have been stolen from her. The emissaries turned out to be imposters. The royal family claimed to have no knowledge of the perpetrators doing, and Peach had agreed. They wouldn't have poisoned their own queen and bombed the capital city all to do some window-dressing. After the rebellion had been put down the two countries established treaties and trade agreements between them. Of all the kingdoms, The Bean Kingdom was the wealthiest and had the most stable economy. Their continent boasted vast resources and the land was rich and fertile. The Delfino Islands sometimes brought in more of a profit, but there was a very volatile and unusable market. Crashes were all too common.

What worried her most was that as she considered the strengths and weaknesses of the four kingdoms, hers was the weakest. They had no great factories like The Koopa Kingdom so manufacturing was limited. Their tourism, while not small, consisted solely of her capital city and the draw of seeing herself and the brothers. They had a few educational institutions, but none so great as the magic schools. They had some naturally occurring resources, but the rich mines from across the seas could export almost double what they could. No, the only great strength that they held was agriculture and the growth of the enhanced mushrooms. Besides that all The Mushroom Kingdom did was dabble in the other fields.

How could she grow the kingdom? The Princess Peach had no answer for that. She watched the ocean below and brooded.

After they'd touched down, and she'd personally seen to settling Prince Peasley and Lady Lima she returned to her chambers. There, she freshened herself and changed into a different dress. As she did so her handmaid and personal secretary brought her up to speed on what had happened in her absence. The toad reported that negotiations had stalled with Bowser's kart plants; she'd handle that one. There were some routine matters to arbitrate. Luigi wanted to see her. After agreeing to see him later tonight, she dismissed the toad. Peach fell back onto the bed and sighed. It never ended. She'd disguise herself and run away if she could but the idea was half-cocked. Who would she dress as, a toad? She towered over her subjects with her beautiful long trellises of wavy-blond hair.

Of late, she'd been pouting too much. She shook herself and got up. Peach called for a feast to be prepared for their honored guests from The Bean Kingdom. An hour later she sat at the head of the table, freshly made up so her skin shone porcelain and rosy hues. She enjoyed watching as they struggled with The Mushroom Kingdom customs. There were no elaborate toasts to fortune and good health here, they simply sat to eat. Before the feast had been laid, she clued the staff in on her private joke of inventing a custom to see how they'd react.

"Oh, Prince Peasley, we do not eat the first plate of salad; it is to be given to our fair land as a tribute to its bounty as such." She got up and walked over to an open window where she unceremoniously dumped the greens out. She beamed at them and bid they do the same. Bemused, they all rose and followed her lead. She contained her smile, but only just… Next came the savory meats, and she did the same for that meal. The party looked very confused but did so more willingly than last time. Out the window when the expensive food. Then the pudding was served. The servants began dishing it out. Her handmaid came into the hall.

"Princess Peach," He began, "Luigi is here."

"Yes, send him in, thank you."

He came striding into the hall just as the bean delegates were at the window, pudding in hand, and The Lady Lima asked, "Are we to dump the pudding out the window as well?"

Luigi looked at them quizzically as though he'd never heard such a ridiculous question.

"My apologies Lady Lima, one never tosses a pudding out the window."

They all shuffled back to their seats with their heads hanging. All remained silent as they ate their pudding and said very little. To cheer them, she toasted them to their long and happy friendship. The feast ended soon after and Peach invited Luigi to sit with her.

"So," she took a deep breath, "What can I do for you Luigi?"

He spoke in that sing-song way of his, gesturing the whole time. She found this endearing. "Ah," said Peach, "Bowser has summoned Mario to a party. What perfect timing. You and I will pay him a visit in Mario's place. We'll begin preparations immediately."


	12. CHAPTER 12 - LUIGI

**CHAPTER 12 – LUIGI**

He stood off to the side and watched The Princess Peach work her magic, "I'm sorry but something has come up suddenly. It is inexcusable of me to invite you to stay in return for your hospitality but I hope that you will forgive me. We must ensure that no further conflict breaks out between The Mushroom Kingdom and The Koopa Kingdom."

"My lady, think nothing of it. These things do happen, and you are quite right, you cannot afford any further confrontation." Said Prince Peasley.

Luigi privately agreed too. This world had seen enough war and deaths. It needed time to recover.

"Yes," Began Lady Lima, "You have the right of it. We of The Bean Kingdom understand the importance of peace. My Lady, let me accompany you on your party of diplomacy. We all benefit. Please allow me to you."

For an instant, Luigi saw the anger and joy cross the prince's face. Then the wall returned, and he was all smiles and charm. He wasn't sure what to make of that… They went on in this fashion, patting themselves on the back for being good people and caring about the safety of their people, but it was all just words and a verbal dance each must do. He tuned out what they said and watched Peach instead.

One of the reasons he'd gotten tangled up in the war was because of her. She was radiance and his longing for her was real. Luigi had hoped that she might consent to be marriage but it was wishful thinking. Even if she'd consented to marry a commoner, it would not be this brother. The true war hero was the older of the two. His heart gave a long thump. Even more likely is that she'd marry the prince in front of her. It would combine their strength and both would greatly benefit. His heart gave another unpleasant lurch. To steady himself, he took a deep breath and held it. It had to be this way. He tried to be happy for Princess Peach, but couldn't.

The conversation ended and it was agreed that The Lady Lima would join them. It made no difference to him. He put a smile on his face as he helped them gather supplies. Since this was for diplomacy the party decided to use the princess's carriage instead of a large automobile. It would let all those who saw them know who was on board. As Peach explained, their goal was to create peace and trust, not to sneak into The Koopa Kingdom unnoticed. It made no difference to him.

And so they set off, Princess Peach, The Lady Lima, himself, and a few Toads. The women chatted, but he spent most of his time staring out the window. Why had Peach leapt at the idea to see The Great Bowser; surely not out of love? They'd have to be a fool to take him in marriage, the man was a dictator who would steal her lands. No, it was most likely that her feet itched, and she wanted to get out. She was a good Princess, but her impulses sometimes got the better of her.

They brought him into the conversation from time to time, and he did his best to be amusing. The women laughed, both crone and beauty. All too soon they were passing through the Koopa Kingdom and had arrived at The Great Bowsers door. His Koopa stewards met them and saw to their things. Luigi noticed that some sort of gentrification had been at work. The Koopa's were polite, if not well-mannered, and while the great statue of Bowser still stood proudly over the city, there was evidence of new building and development everywhere. Luigi was highly impressed that the streets were lit with mechanical lights and were not gas-fed at all. They were tall, impressive, and a sleek deep black. This place was prospering and he found that odd. They'd lost the war but had grown richer in the process. How?

Before he could dwell on it, the big man himself came out.

"I called for Mario, not his rag-tag team of misfits!"

"Lord Bowser," Princess Peach curtsied, "My apologies, Mario is overseas on a diplomatic party."

"Humph, Damn inconsiderate of the man." He turned to his stewards, "What are you all dragging your feet for. Get their things and take them to their rooms, not gawk!" he bellowed.

They all moved to obey as he watched with his arms crossed, tapping his foot, "Laziness is what it is. You think they'd have the decency to do what I tell them."

Luigi nodded, just to be doing something. Bowser caught the gesture and turned on him, "Who asked you little green man."

Luigi smiled, Bowser had not changed over the years; still as aggressive as ever.


	13. CHAPTER 13 - BOWSER

**CHAPTER 13 – BOWSER**

How interesting. No Mario, but he'd hooked his lanky little brother and The Princess Peach herself, no kidnapping required. He personally believed that she was one of those women that wanted to be captured and taken by force. She'd probably be better served by a few smacks across the rump. Spoiled. He squinted at the old pussy behind them, she looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Obviously, she was a beanpole but who was she? Oh well.

"So, we going to stand here all day and eye each other or are we going inside?"

Down the hall they went. He knew it made an impressive sight, his big form illuminated by electric lights. Not even Peach could boast that. He threw himself in the massive and ornate throne and looked down on them, "So?"

"My Lord Bowser, you invited us, shouldn't we be asking you that?" Peach said, cocking her head.

He rose, "No Peach, I called for Mario, not The Princess of The Mushroom Kingdoms. Watch your tongue. Or should I teach you some manners?"

A quavering Toad spoke up from behind the skirts of his princess, "Y-you watch your tone. You are addressing Princess Peach, leader of…"

He broke in with a roar, "No more from you." He punctuated it by breathing a small breath of fire.

The little toad nearly turned to stone from fear.

"Lord Bowser, enough. We have paid you courtesy and will continue to do so. You are correct, we were not invited, but perhaps we can assist you in Mario's stead."

He folded his big hands, "That's more like it." He was silent for a time. "No help is needed." His voice dropped some of its annoyance, "I called him here to have a diplomatic party visitation."

They stood silently waiting for him to go on. He dismissed his attendants from the hall and left his throne. "Sit." He gestured to a table.

They settled themselves down as he took the largest chair at the head of the table. So far, so good. "Princess Peach, where are your manners, introduce this woman with you."

"Forgive me," She brushed her back from her face, "Allow me to introduce the ambassador from The Bean Kingdom, Lady Lima."

"Sir Bowser." She said, inclining her head.

"Lord Bowser while out are in my castle woman! If you will not do me the courtesy of calling me by my title, then I will do the same. Maybe you prefer to be called woman."

She flushed emerald, "Of course My Lord Bowser."

"Better." He chuckled. That'd taught the crooked-nosed hag some manners. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Peach and the brother smile. He liked that.

"Lord Bowser, I am pleased to hear that you would like to host a diplomatic party. It does my heart well to see that peace can be attained." Said Lady Lima.

"Yes, Lady Lima. But it must be worked at. I feel that The Mushroom Kingdom has not been very eager to continue the peace they'd won."

"Not so, Lord Bowser. In fact, I was looking for a reason to visit so that we could better discuss trade agreements and creating manufacturing jobs in The Mushroom Kingdom. We could keep them on the borders of our lands and…"

"You move to quickly Princess Peach," He was pleased to be the one holding the whip here, "Wine?" He said, moving to the sideboard for an open decanter.

No one accepted and this amused him. They thought he was ticking them. He dumped it down his throat and threw the glass jar against the wall where it made a loud smashing sound. "Still afraid?"

Peach smiled at him, "Prudence, Lord Bowser, I apologize for the perceived slight."

He wasn't sure if he should be happy or angry, so he steered a course between the two by banging on the table with a smile. "Good to see that I am not taken so lightly."

After that, he allowed them to discuss business matters. A new manufacturing plant was discussed. It was agreed that he would own the factory but they would not produce karts, only his factories that were in The Koopa Kingdom would be allowed that lucrative good. Instead, it was decided that the factory would manufacture parts for the new electric technology that was coming into its own, but only the parts and not the items themselves, that way both could benefit, and he could still control the creation of them.

The princess began to maneuver again, "Perhaps we could allow some Toads to attend a trade school to better understand this new technology."

Bowser grunted, "And perhaps I could wring the cultivation and growth of the magic mushrooms from you, that way we both know each other's secrets." That'd halted her.

They were interrupted by a messenger, "My pardons Lord Bowser, an urgent message for you."

"I'm busy." he growled.

"I understand, but it is in regard to the new hydraulic lighting system."

That was their code for an important message from one of their spies, "Very well, bring it here."

He stood and took it over to the light away from the others. The message was written very simply for him and contained only three words: Barracat has fallen.


	14. CHAPTER 14 - DAISY

**CHAPTER 14 – DAISY**

Into the ocean, Poppy slid without a beautiful silk gown or ornamentation. Daisy averted her eyes the moment before his body sank beneath the waves. She felt the tears fall from her cheeks. At that moment she thought of her long-dead sister, Violet, more than the recently deceased Poppy. That made her tears fall faster and heavier. She'd done what she could for him, but nothing had helped. His sprout became so limp and discolored that it'd fallen off. The crew had wanted to toss him overboard the moment that they'd noticed his illness but Daisy had gone berserk. She wouldn't give up on life when there was still a chance. Mario had backed her. The crew didn't dare go against him. Instead of this cheering her it made her mad. She had no power beyond her looks and wealth, and the latter had either been left behind or was under her feet as it swayed and lurched.

Daisy hadn't even known that she'd cared about her butler until he was dying. It was possible that the only reason she had was because of the memories from the last blight, but now that she was gone and the toad that had done the ceremony left the deck she stood there looking at the spot where they'd given the water burial to Poppy. She felt the cords inside her chest pull taught and her ears rang. Her grief and guilt were so heavy that she couldn't draw a breath. All she could do was stand there helplessly as she always had. And what would happen in 10 or 15 years when she was not so beautiful, would she have the money or a husband? Who could say? On and on the tears fell.

She and Mario were the only mourners. The Don Pinata had recovered but refused to leave his cabin. The other deckhands only politely stopped what they were doing as the body fell, none of them had even known his name.

After a time, she drew breaths more easily. She walked below deck without looking at a soul. Now, she wasn't sure what to do. Daisy wanted to talk to someone; she needed company, but she also wanted to be alone, or to yell and scream at someone. She found herself at the door to The Don's room. After she'd knocked and he'd told her to enter, she stood in the middle of the cabin without a reason to be there.

"Yes?" The Don asked politely.

"Poppy's been seen to." Her voice was so quiet.

The Don nodded but said nothing. The silence was punctuated with the creaking of the surrounding ship. Suddenly it was all too much for Daisy, and she paced over to the window and threw it open. Her breakfast made a return trip up and out onto the sea. She retched until there was nothing left in her. The Don Pinata looked on from his bed.

"Seasickness Daisy."

She didn't answer but instead took out her emotions on the man, "Is that all you can say? Polite chit-chat with the beauty who gave you back your life?"

"If I recall it was Mario who pulled me from that crowd and not yourself Daisy."

It was a blow and a reminder of how little power she had, "He'd have left you to your fate if I hadn't asked him to save you. The last thing you'd have seen was the ship sailing into the distance."

"Perhaps. Though I hardly think your behavior is warranted, I didn't kill your butler."

To that, she had no answer. She poured herself a glass of water but gagged it back up. Daisy fell to the floor coughing and retching as she tried to take in air. The Don sat up straight, "Daisy, I do not say this out of unkindness but please leave my room. I cannot be sure if it is sea sickness or the blight, but you are not well, and I am not a man to take risks. I thank you for my life and hope to repay you, but for now, I think only of my own well being."

Daisy wiped her mouth, got up, and left the cabin for her own. She lay in her bunk with only her own panic to keep her company. She'd sat with Poppy while he died, is it possible she had the blight? They'd never be able to tell in her, humanoids don't have top sprouts. She saw her sister falling towards the water again and thought that could be her. She gagged again, but she was empty except for the snakes slithering through her. Her hand went to her head, hot; was it a fever or her imagination.

One thing was certain, if the crew suspected her of being ill she might find herself trying to swim to the mainlands. Her mind began to work on a plan to stay alive and keep her illness hidden until she could tell better what it was. Death and grief would be her cloak for appearing little above deck, she wouldn't even have to fake it. Daisy could probably rely on Mario's help. At any rate, she'd have to risk it as he was her only ally. Would the Don say anything about Daisy? She could only hope that he wouldn't. She would only have to hold out for a few more days until they arrived in the port. Daisy could manage that. Just a few more days…


	15. CHAPTER 15 - BOWSER

**CHAPTER 15 – BOWSER**

He cursed his poor reading skills. They'd only written those three words because that was all he could handle. If he'd been faster to learn, they might have written more. This note told him nothing. How had it happened? Were his operatives OK? What did this mean for The Koopa Kingdom?

The three looked back at him. He had a lightning-fast debate with himself that went on in his head for a while, but took only seconds in real time: Should I tell them what I know? Here stood the representative of The Bean Kingdom, Princess Peach ruled in The Mushroom Kingdom. Mr. Green meant nothing — he was a plus one, no more. All three Kingdoms would know, could that benefit him; only if executed correctly.

Bowser folded his arms, closed his eyes and looked away grudgingly, "I've had word that might be important to all of us…" He waited to see if anyone would interrupt, so he could yell at them but none did, "I am not sure how, but the capital of The Delfino Islands has fallen."

Peach spoke up, "Are you sure?"

He grunted, "Bring in Kammy Koopa and Goombella in."

They were sent for. Both came in moments later and took a seat. Bowser began again, "Which of you wrote the message?"

The old Koopa witch spoke up, "It was I, Lord Bowser."

He'd expected as much. "I have alerted our guests to the message. Tell us more."

"Well, I don't know how to begin, these sorts of things sometimes come up over the course of events and it's hard to tell where to start…"

The old windbag was worse than one of his planes, always circling before she landed. "Get to the Point Kammy, we don't have all day!"

She fussed with her robe, "I guess not. One of our informants in Barracat had been keeping us informed on the issues. Taxes were too high, their money lending practices were the worst, and the tipping point came with a resurgence of the Boo Blight."

"W-what? It's returned?" Asked the Lima woman.

Kammy cleaned her glasses as she spoke, "It's possible. The reports are early, but it is clear that an illness has come to visit again. They call it the return of the Boo Blight as they well might, it was the deadliest of the diseases to sweep the kingdoms. It hardest in Delfino, but even we on the mainlands felt the effects in one form or another."

Bowser's attention was drawn again to Lady Lima. She was visibly shaking and had gone a pale mint. Why should this be so distressing to her? Of all the kingdoms The Bean Kingdom felt the least effects from the illness. They'd even profited by selling their food supplies at an inflated rate. You'd think the woman would be jumping for joy. What did she know?

"There's more," She went on, "The reports are contradictory, but The Don Pinata has been removed from power. Some say he was murdered by a mob."

Bowser growled and pounded the table, "You'd have done well to tell only me that woman."

"My apologies Lord Bowser."

He wished he was alone to think. What did all of this mean for The Koopa Kingdom, was it good news or bad? Could he use this to his advantage? With The Delfino Islands weakened what was the right move. And what of the great deserts and the magic schools beyond?

"My Lord Bowser?" Goombella asked.

"Hmmm?"

"With the Princess Peach here and a delegate from The Bean Kingdom should we continue this discussion?"

Sharp, he thought. Goombella would have greater uses beyond a tutor. "Perhaps not, but I called a diplomatic party and this is clearly an issue that interests all parties. We even have the Great Warriors' brother here with us today. I will not be the first to break the peace that our world has come to know."

It's possible that was a misstep, too democratic. He pounded on the table and let a breath of fire out. "Well? Speak!" He glared at the room.

"My lord…" began Kammy Koopa.

"Not you Kammy, you've said plenty."

Peach sipped from her wine glass that she'd eventually accepted, "If this is true then action of some sort is required."

Bowser snorted, "Thank you for your great insight Princess Peach, when I said speak I didn't mean to use empty words."

Luigi began jabbering away and gesticulating with his hands. He was calling for action.

"The little green jackanapes got a point, the order must be restored, by force if necessary."

"Interesting choice of words my Lord Bowser." Goombella added softly. It was a subtle reminder that he was to play the part of the brute, not the well-read man.

They all opposed sending troops as it might undermine any authority the Delfino government held. Bowser resisted this, "Then what should we do, write a letter?"

They chased ideas around in circles until they'd formed a plan that could work. All agreed. "Good, that's settled." He poured himself another glass of wine, "If the peace has been broken it's possible that we will be going to war." He put down his wine glass and grinned, "Because I will not be accused of being the aggressor in this, I've decided to ensure the safety of my guests by inviting them to stay with me. Until that time, your safety is to be ensured by my guards."

They sat in silence as they processed what he'd said.

"Am I to understand that you are kidnapping me again Lord Bowser?" Peach added silently.

"No Princess Peach, this time my intentions are pure." He exposed all of his teeth in a wicked grin, "I'm giving you a safe place as we carry out our mission. Don't worry, have no intention to wed you. Your safety is all I want." Bowser chuckled, "Kammy Kappa, see that our guest have the best rooms and anything they require for their extended stay."

And with one masterful stroke he ensured that the information would remain concealed, that if any were to benefit it would be him and maybe for once, he could be the good guy. His laugh as they left the hall sounded more like a growl.


	16. CHAPTER 16 - MARIO

**CHAPTER 16 – MARIO**

Her fever was bad, but there was nothing for it. This ship had no medical supplies. What he'd give for an enhanced mushroom, but none were available. He wet a cloth and placed it across Daisy's forehead. His stomach was hollow. Anytime she coughed or moaned Mario's heart leaped with a helpless fear.

Daisy lay dying. Was this the best he could do for her, wet a cloth and hope for the best? His stomach gave another unpleasant clamp. Despite her heat, Daisy shivered constantly. He closed her cabin window and sat with her. She'd been a friend from The Great Wars. If she died it would be one less hero in this world that needed them so desperately. Maybe hero wasn't the right word. Daisy was not a fighter; she'd never waged war or taken a stance against The Koopa Kingdom, but she was a master in the skills of diplomacy and statecraft. Bowser ruled with power, Peach with freedom, but Daisy used her beauty and a mix of everything else to get her desired outcome. He'd heard things about her in recent years that made him question her morals, but they'd all done things the history books hadn't recorded. They'd called her The Black Widow because her husbands fell quickly. Mario certainly wouldn't marry her, friend or no, but he also didn't want her to die.

She let out another little moan. Again, the pain and shame from his ineffectual ministers to this woman came back to him. But what else could be done for her? Nothing. Nothing, unless...

The thought came unbidden; it refused to be driven from his head. Mario stopped to consider alternatives: What if anything could he do to save Daisy other than that? The rag had proven to be less than effective and the ship was not equipped to handle illness or infirmity. The captain's solution would be to send her into the waters. No, not for Daisy. No one else knew of her illness and it was best kept that way.

Mario came up with no alternatives. Slowly he accepted his plan and waited until nightfall. As the cabin darkened, so too did his mood. There was still time to think of some other solution if only there was one. The waiting dragged on and on until the darkness was complete. The ship had no lights other than the flickering of candles.

Still, nothing came to mind, and he knew he'd have to either commit to this plan or accept Daisy's death. His breath was ragged and shallow. He begged the Gods above the nameless world for a better answer, but none was forthcoming.

So be it.

At that moment he could identify with his arch-rival more than any other person. Without a God he nearly cast him as one in his mind. He too had made sacrifices, the difference was that while Bowser had taken actions for the greater good, Mario was about to commit an act that, if exposed, would lead to his execution in the mushroom kingdom; all for one woman whom he couldn't even claim that he loved.

Even so, he was committed. He knew more than anything else that the dying woman before him still had something to give to the world. She could do more than save people, she could create something or change the course of the world; whereas all Mario had ever been good at was carpentry, plumbing, and taking risks. He turned the knob and left the cabin.

There was only the tiniest of noises that had escaped before the silence fell. With it came another soft noise, then a splash. Then there was a deafening silence. The morning shone down on a ship that had two fewer people aboard. In a cabin, Daisy recovered from her fever. In the cabin next to hers Mario lay under the scratch quilt and wept. The one was necessary, but the other was a decoy to throw them off the scent. Two people had disappeared in the night and would be presumed to have fallen overboard. He was weak and shaking from emotional exhaustion, yet he had done it.

Princess Peach, please forgive me.


	17. CHAPTER 17 - THE PRINCESS PEACH

**CHAPTER 17 – THE PRINCESS PEACH**

Bowser was gruff and as abrasive as ever, but she'd expected nothing less from him. If you knew Bowser, then you knew that to take offense would be useless. He'd do what he had always done, act, and face the consequences afterward.

Her room was nice- for a lady. He obviously thought she'd like all the pink and white fabrics and lace around her, but everything was too delicate. She ran her hands down the curtains. He must have had embroiders working night and day to put these together. They were woven with white, cream, and a light blue-green as an accent here and there. Wealth surrounded her. Of taste, no, but no one could deny the show of prosperity it put forward. She had to resist the sudden urge to pull them down.

Where was Bowser? She could tell some sort of coded message had been delivered, but not what it consisted of. She threw herself back onto the bed and sighed.

The next thing she knew someone was knocking at the door, startling her awake. She had to pull locks of her blond hair off her glossed lips before smoothing them back in place. In the mirror, she inspected herself before answering the door. Her best asset was her reputation and beauty, best not to let visitors know that she too looked like a mess after she woke up.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by Lady Lima.

"Princess Peach, how are you?"

Peach could tell this was asked more than a form of introduction and not with the intent of actually caring one way or the other. It nettled her.

Her face contorted, and she hunched over "Oh, my cramps are severe right now and unfortunately my wardrobe will have to be limited until this passes."

That shocked her. It was as if she'd farted in her presence. It was amusing watching her struggle to find something to say, "Oh Princess? Should I have my physician look in on you?"

"It's not necessary, just one of those things all women are cursed with."

It was clear this had thrown her off her stride. The smile on Lady Lima's face flickered like a dying incandescent bulb. She prattled on for a bit until she regained some composure and got around to why she'd come, "Princess Peach, was this really wise? To come here to a hostile land?"

"Hostile? We've had our differences with the Koopa Kingdom, but I don't think I'd call it hostile. Lord Bowser has been generous, if not the most tactful, with us. The Koopa Kingdom has never been known for its subtlety." This last part was a dig at The Bean Kingdom and their diplomacy and speech-craft. The comment didn't register with her though.

"I sometimes wonder-"

Peach cut the woman off, partly from annoyance and the other for her own amusement, "its best that we confine ourselves to what is and not wonder about what is not Lady Lima, would you agree?"

Lady Lima wasn't sure how to interpret this. Before saying this out loud Peach hadn't known that she was in a mood, depressed even at the walls of formality that surrounded her. Here she was, having just woken from a nap, talking to an uninvited guest. She'd have preferred the time alone, but knew that she had to be a princess, always the princess. She'd had to have a prince soon, and then she would be Queen Peach. Nothing would change, if anything her life wouldn't get smaller and smaller and be bound tighter to expectations. She hated the whole thing.

She no longer paid any attention to Lady Lima, making soothing but empty sounds and phrases at the woman as she spoke. Peach hadn't the faintest notion what she was getting at, but she was tired and in no mood. Sounds and phrases filtered back to her that all followed the liens of "For the well being of both of our kingdoms", "Delicacy that is required in these trying times", and "A unified front when confronting confrontations". Speech craft.

"My Lady Lima, you worry yourself too much. Why don't we walk through the castle to pass the time?" She gave her a dazzling smile then rose for the door.

"A fine idea." She nodded her craggy green head.

The two walked through the halls and down the grand staircase. While she did so, she compared her own style against Bowsers. His was definitely showier than her own and far over the top; however, she did have to agree that the tortoise-shell patterns and woodworking was beautiful. It's clear that eh benefits from the industrial revolution around him. He was always a man to take any advantage he could. If there were none, he'd make his own. She admired and feared that in him. This world was growing smaller every day as technology grew. For a time, she lost herself in her thoughts and fears. If Bowsers ambitions grew like his wealth and power, he'd try swallowing up the other kingdoms again. Was it worth it to throw her lot in with his? That shocked her.

A marriage between the two would consolidate power. Her stomach expanded then shrank with fear… but also with a giddiness. Think of it, all that power would surely lead to their victory.

Peach turned to her companion as they walked out into the sparse gardens. She didn't like what she saw. Oh, she wasn't prejudiced against them or thought ill of their skin. This was not a Wicked woman, but all the same, she did not trust The Bean Kingdom. Diplomacy and cowardice could look very similar depending on the angle from which you looked, and the angel that Peach had seen it from while she waged war against the mighty Koopa Kingdom was that of clever cowards, ready to throw in with the winning side just as soon as it became clear which side that was.

There were so many things to think of, but all of them presented difficulties. To Marry Bowser would ultimately lead to her own powerlessness. Bowser did not share. But if she could maneuver enough and smooth any bias between the Toads and the Koopas it could produce great results. There was also The Bean Kingdom, with their wealth and affluence they were not to be discounted. They had magic special only to them, and their luxury exports were first-rate. Their coffee alone grossed unbelievable profits. She had, in secret, transported some live beans and even one plant. It'd come at a high cost, and not all of it in gold. But her own crops were small and produced only a small crop. It was enough to keep herself and the castle in coffee, but not much else. Still, it'd impressed others when during a blight she still served her guests with coffee. 'Where on earth did you find the beans for this and at what expense,' one of her guests asked. She'd only smiled and said that peaches keep their seeds locked tight inside.

But in all of this, the scarcely thought of The Delfino Islands. She had some token stocks invested in their holdings, and she knew they were in decline. The merchants were doing what they could to hide this, but she had inside sources. If she was not careful, she too would end up in decline. Her kingdom could only boast three things: Its beauty, including herself, their augmented mushrooms, and their great hero, Mario. In the current political climate they needed something more, but what?


	18. CHAPTER 18 - DAISY

**CHAPTER 18 – DAISY**

In her restless dreams she relived pointless scenes and conversations in tedious detail from her past. She sat at the dinner table smoothing her dress across her knees.

"Daisy, stop that. You'll wear the threads out like that."

She looked down at the sunny orange dress, "But dad, it's too short."

"It's not. Now stop fussing and eat."

So she ate the fresh fruits and vegetables they had with each meal. Violet was swinging her legs as she ate. Her lavender dress came much further down her slim frame. On and on the meal went as her parents talked about how the cargo boats should be arriving within the next few days.

Daisy fought to free herself from these memories and dreams but each time she'd be plunged back in to see the same table scene over and over. This was either madness or death. The scene looped again; this time a brightness overlaid everything she saw. It was blinding and instead of smoothing her dress down she brought her hands up to block the light. Then, as if she'd been pulled back from the ether of the past, she felt the air rush around her as she was pulled back into her bed and the stiff bunk with its coarse blankets. The sun from the porthole shone squarely down in her eyes.

She was leaning over the bunk and emptying her stomachs bile onto the floor. It was hot and acidic, but she was back on her boat. In the corner of the room someone stirred, and she recognized Mario. His skin was pasty and the shadows from the dark corners of her room added 20 years to his face. There was also something else that unsettled her. The look of madness and hopelessness that masked him.

Then it hit and everything clicked into place in her head: She'd been sick with the blight and had somehow recovered. She could think of only one possible solution, and she felt herself blanch.

"… Mario, why?" Her voice cracked and quivered.

There was no response. She hadn't expected one. Why had Mario committed murder on her behalf, for that's what it amounted to? The only thing that would have saved her from the blight that now plagued The Delfino Islands was an augmented mushroom of the most forbidden kind. It was referred to euphemistically as a 1-Up. It was The Mushroom Kingdoms most guarded secret that she'd learned at great expense, not only in cost but in her own safety.

Augmented mushrooms, The Mushroom Kingdoms greatest export and a rare commodity, could only be naturally grown on that continent. It was the right climate and had just enough humidity to propagate. They were a fungus and as such you had to have spores instead of seeds to grow them. Princess Peach had an inferior military force it was true, but the fungus patches boasted the best securities and magic's to protect them from unwanted eyes. To trespass was an offense punishable by death, and it would have to be. You see, there are three different kinds of augmented mushrooms: The commercial variety that gave the consumers extra vitality and strength, the forbidden 1-Ups, and the Toads themselves. Yes, the Toads were born amongst the mushrooms. They spore very seldom when compared to the standard mushrooms, but they were born all the same beside the others. Each Toad was asexual and almost exactly alike when born, but if they failed to develop and died before that spark of life and individuality came to them they became the 1-Up. No one dare say it aloud, but those that knew of this considered the art of cultivating augmented mushrooms, especially the 1-Up, to be necromancy. To say that aloud was pure foolishness. A 1-Up gave life at the cost of death. If this secret were known all the Toads would be hunted and killed in hopes that they would produce a 1-Up.

But this was not the case, for if every dead Toad turned into a 1-Up, the world would have known by now. No, there was some heavily guarded secret that each citizen of The Mushroom Kingdom would gladly die for before sharing with anyone else: how to turn a dead Toad into that much coveted and incredibly rare substance.

What interested her most was how Mario, someone born and raised in The Koopa Kingdom, had come to know the most guarded secret of The Mushroom Kingdom? He was the great hero, maybe it all came at the cost of other lives?

A shiver ran down her despite the heat and sweat rolling off of her. She'd never thought of Mario in this light before. Were all great Hero's really just killers who'd lived to see themselves raised to Mario's standing? Likely they'd see the massacre in Barracat as a heroic deed.

Regardless of how it'd come about, Daisy had lived through this new blight. She had survived, again.

Violet, would I have been willing to sacrifice for your life? Would that make me a hero, or just another face plucked from the crowd for others to rally around?


	19. CHAPTER 19 - LUIGI

**CHAPTER 19 – LUIGI**

He was growing restless. Inactivity chaffed at him, that's why he and his brother took action in the Great War. Despite his assumptions on The Koopa Kingdom, they'd proved false. While Bowser stomped around the castle, blustering and snapping at anyone who was not working hard, he sensed a veneer. Bowser was window-dressing.

He could hardly believe it. Bowser? Was he becoming softer as the years went on? Everything that he'd seen spoke of an orderly mind and not the great dictator he thought he once knew.

It wasn't a democracy, not by a long shot, but it felt more like how Peach ran The Mushroom Kingdom: as their ruler who had the citizen's best intentions at heart. Where was the megalomania that he'd come to associate the man with? How very odd.

While he could not claim as great of fame or strength as his brother, what Luigi had the ability to observe and absorb. He also has a knack for making the click with people he met by winning them over with his charm and quirkiness. The more he talked to Bowser's servants, the more certain he felt that Bowser had changed. They all spoke in great fear, but also in true admiration. He'd pulled The Koopa Nation out of its economic slump, even if he'd failed to win the war. In fact, most felt that Bowser had sued for peace as a way to improve their lot. They now engineered automobiles, were leading in technology research and had the raw materials to create all of the surrounding things.

The Koopa Kingdom was no beautiful garden, the way that The Mushroom Kingdoms were, but due to its volcanic activities and naturally occurring deposits of minerals, they had everything right in their own backyard.

Luigi recalled how things were before he and Mario defected to the mushroom kingdom. Instead of prosperity, there'd been famine and rebellion, and from that rebellion rose the now dictator/king, Bowser.

He nodded his head in approval. Yes, things had changed for the best. He approved of Bowser. If the Mario Parties had taught him anything it's that people could come together without violence, and they were capable of change.

Further down the hall, he spotted The Princess Peach strolling by. Luigi picked up his pace and hailed her.

"Oh Luigi, how are you?"

His heart fluttered in his chest. He poured on the charm and soon they were walking through the scant flowers and shrubs in the castle's courtyard. The best Bowser could boast of were clumps of blade-like leaves with dull yellow flowers adorning them. Peach ran her hands through them anyway, "It's lovely to see some green surrounded by all of this stone and metal."

He nodded his head and gesticulated at everything around him, pointing things out to her in his lilting voice. She smiled and occasionally tittered at what he'd said. His face grew hot at the attention. Soon they were both sitting on a beautifully crafted metal bench that was covered in black paint. He suspected this was to keep rust away.

"Luigi, do you think peace is truly possible? Can the four nations really live in harmony?"

He didn't think so, not really, but that wasn't what the princess needed to hear right now. She was looking for support. After all, Bowser had called them, or more accurately Mario, here. He didn't think it was to start a confrontation. He told her as much.

"Yes, I see your point." She was silent for a time, "But you see, I'm worried-" and she went on to tell him about her fears. She told him about the economic slump that The Delfino Islands were in. She told of her fears of The Bean Kingdom's wealth and suspicions that they were plotting something. Then she bent in closer to him to whisper in his ear. He could hardly hear her voice over the pounding of his own heart. She told him that she was afraid for the Mushroom Kingdoms wellbeing. The Princess remained where she was while she poured out her anxieties, and he grew more flushed with each passing minute.

Her breath tickled in his ear, "The Koopa Kingdom is undeniably the most powerful kingdom. Their economy and exports have expanded like a wild piranha plant. They are joining magic with technology in such a way that has never been seen before. Bowser is more powerful now than he ever was during the Great War, only now it's the power of wealth. If we don't act soon The Mushroom Kingdom could be greatly outclassed and become prey for the other three kingdoms. Luigi, what should I do?"

He had no answer for her as much as he wanted to help, he wanted even more for her to remain where she was, close and fragile. Better yet, if she would only come closer he would be able to hold her and maybe soothe her worries, but he dare not cross that line. He was only a secondary figure from the Great War, and the princess needed his advice.

Though he felt his heart constrict into a stone he leaned in to whisper back one word, "Mario."


	20. CHAPTER 20 - MARIO

**CHAPTER 20 – MARIO**

It'd taken a while, but now he was back, the Koopa Kingdom.

It'd been an odd trip, filled with uncomfortable silences, delays, confusions, and random encounters. While the two of them, Daisy and himself, spent most of their time together on the ship, they hardly ever talked. Mostly, they looked the other direction or studied their own clothing for wrinkles and any dust motes that'd settled on them since their last inspection. He filled his time humming an upbeat tune that he'd learned in the scorching deserts where the sun felt like it was trying to kill you. This was just to fill the silence. He knew that Daisy knew; what more was there to say?

When they docked and daisy flipped the boat for cash and a carriage they'd been extra quick about it. As awful as it was, it was best that the port authorities not know that they'd come into contact with this new blight. If they'd known they would have all been held for observation. This would not do. This was playing with fire, but after you've been reckless, it's hard to keep perspective on morality. The three of them, Daisy, himself, and Don Pinata, rode away in the first carriage they came across and left the ship's crew to do the explaining.

He didn't care much for the Don. After he'd saved the man's life you think he'd show a little gratitude, but all he did was peer at both of them over his cracked sunglasses. Mario would catch himself feeling watched and when he looked back The Don was glaring away behind his veil of dark glasses. Back and forth he went on the best solution to this Don problem.

Daisy was no help. After her brush with death, she'd drawn in on herself. She still smiled and laughed occasionally, but it was as stiff and forced as if it'd come from some sort of possessed mask. On the third day, they'd drawn up to the gates of The Mushroom Kingdom only to find that The Princess had taken a trip to The Koopa Kingdom. Initially alarmed at what sounded like kidnapping, he'd found out that she'd left of her own volition with Luigi and a delegate from The Bean Kingdom. So off they went in a new carriage propelled by one of Bowser's engines with an honor guard of ten Toads.

After that, the atmosphere was very tense and uncomfortable; so much so that none of them slept. Mario ordered them to pull off the road for a break. He led Daisy by the hand across the field to a secluded spot where they could watch the cart to see if anyone followed: no one did.

He tried to explain, but all of his words came out as meaningless noises.

Daisy cut him off, "I know. Thank you for saving me, but I'm not sure you should have."

This time, he couldn't even force a sound out. His throat tightened up on him as if he'd been swinging from a noose. He tried again, but it was hopeless.

"It was meant to get me, the Boo Blight, but it didn't. Both of us know why, but it's best that we not talk about it." She looked up at him and in her eyes was an accusation. They flashed, she got up and returned to her seat. Mario sat there a little longer, listening to the breeze move through the trees. What should have been a light sound was deafening, more of an accusation. He got back into his seat and they set off.

Strange, he thought. Here he was, The Great Mario, the hero, going to see the villain, The Dictator Bowser. History was so funny. If ever there was a fairy tale, it was history. They recorded all the good deeds, branding each side. What they failed to record was humanity. Everything was boiled down to simplicity. Had any of the history books recorded that he'd lost several battles, been responsible for mistakes that'd cost lives, and made sacrifices to further his own influence? No, he was cast as the hero. The footnote of the war, Luigi, should have received all the credit. If ever a man had integrity and true courage to do the right thing regardless of the outcome, it was that man, and not the one riding in a dark and plush cabin.

That's how they all remained until they'd crossed into the Koopa Kingdom. One moment it was green, and the next the terrain was rough and rocky. When they pulled up to the main gates he felt somewhat less troubled. When he stepped down, he'd slipped back into the person of that energetic hero. As he held his hand out to her, he noticed that Daisy too was slipping back into the role of the vixen. Where his power came from strength, hers came from looks and attitude. All three of them played the roles assigned by the world around them. The three of them walked up the darkened staircase: The hero, the intriguer, and the mastermind. All of them trapped, and not by their surroundings. Topping it all off were the ten commodities more valuable than any other substance that accompanied them, and after you know that kind of thing you can never un-know it.


	21. CHAPTER 21 - BOWSER

**CHAPTER 21 – BOWSER**

Here they all were, the important pieces in the game called diplomacy: Mario, The Hero; Peach, The Good; Lady Lima, The Wise; Daisy, The Siren; Luigi, The Second Wheel. Now they'd been graced with two more of the key players: The Don and that smug Prince Peasley.

He slipped into his typical manner, stomping down the hall, roaring about incompetency, and generally inspiring fear in his servants.

Before the meeting, he, Kammy Koopa, and Goombella planned everything out in advance.

"My Lord," The wizened old hag had to cough before going on, "They are all in your power. Even if you do not want them as hostages, they sit at your table."

"I know that, now tell me something I don't."

She cleared her throat, "Well, now we either need to expand our power through diplomacy, take it by force, or… seal it with a marriage pact."

He scoffed, "Marriage? You expect any of those High Court women to take an uncouth man like me?" He pounded on the desk and made further scornful noises, "I'd rather take their lands then pretend to be something I'm not. They'll never accept my rule from anything other than fear."

"True," chimed in Goombella, "You have set yourself up as The Great War Lord, the Blade forged in the fires of our land, but even you must admit that a blade dulls with age. If you are to keep your power into your old age without fear of being usurped, you must be re-branded."

He slammed his fist down on the fine marble table and blew flames in her direction, "What do you know, book worm? Who's to say that this won't backfire? My power comes from exactly that, power!" He flexed his biceps. The overhead lights reflected off his spiked wrist bands and his gleaming teeth as he leered at both of them.

"My Lord, the times are changing. The world is no longer at war. We of the Koopa Kingdom reign supreme, for now." The woman hacked some more, "B-but if we are to remain the most powerful, we need either another war, or to change tactics."

"Are you suggesting I burn the Delfino Islands, or cut down The Mushroom Kingdoms great forests?"

"No My Lord, I am only giving examples. I think it best we slowly shift with the others."

"Agreed." Goombella nodded, "It can be gradual, but marriage is inevitable, you need an heir to the throne." There was an awkward stretch where no one said anything, "… a legitimate heir."

Now he was truly mad. He knocked the table aside and it smashed against a pillar. His face was mere inches away from hers and flames licked his lips, "If you EVER say that again, I'll have Kammy scrub the charred remains of you off this floor." In that moment he'd have gladly smashed this Goomba to a paste, but she and Kammy were the few advisors with foresight and who did not fear his wrath. The orphan army were fearless of all else, but his disappointment. And Bowser Junior, well, that was no one's business but his.

After all of this, he stepped back, brought a chunk of the table that was still functional back over, and resumed the meeting, "So, which lady do you cast for me as the role of my wife?"

"There are many that would gladly take you as their-" Kammy began.

"Gladly?! Grudgingly more like it."

"Yes well, there are many that would take you as husband. You have your pick."

"And what a pick I have. There's the high and mighty herself, Prude Peach. I could take Daisy, though she holds no lands herself, but what a firecracker that one is." He guffawed at this. "Who else? Do you suggest I take that freeze-dried bean, Lady Lima? Ha!"

"My Lord, there is also The Don's Daughter to consider. And if not them, then one of the lesser families would leap at a chance to wed their house to The Great Bowser."

At this point, Goombella had recovered enough to speak, "And if not them, then put forth names and we can weigh their merits."

He turned from them, annoyed at being talked about like a prize dog being put to stud, "Gee, how romantic. Do you think they'd let me look them in their eyes as we consummated the marriage, or would that not be seemly? Maybe I should take one by force. That would be in keeping to character."

"My Lord, now is not the time to jest."

"Do you see bells on my head? No, I make no jokes.

Kammy let out another one of her dry, unproductive coughs, "Perhaps we should let them take the lead and see why they have all convened on us. It's obvious they all want something, no one comes to a great lord for nothing, so let's let them ask first, then demand payment. Perhaps a hand and a ring would be proper compensation."

The meeting had adjourned soon after that. Kammy and Goombella walked out together, leaving Bowser alone. As soon as they'd left, he stomped the remaining bits of the table to rubble. The sounds of stone on stone and his screams echoed all around this opulent castle he'd created and paid for in blood. After he'd come to, there wasn't a single fragment left bigger than his hand. To Hell with all of them. If he'd been half the man he pretended to be, he'd lock them all in, then burn the place down around them. That's what a monster would do. His chest heaved and he screamed out again in pure anger, and in sadness.

To change would mean he'd have to remove the armor of anger he'd worn ever since this nation of his starved and died while all others feasted. Now as their coffers drained, his expanded. And all they wanted was for him to share the bounty. Share.

He blew a scorching blaze at what had once been a beautiful table. After he stopped and gasped for air, the stones were blacked and looked no different then any others in The Koopa Kingdom.

 _Look at what the monster did_ , he could almost hear them say, _he can't handle beauty or even his own temper. How can he handle an entire kingdom?_

Hypocrites, their people would soon be starving and begging for mercy, how many of them would have the stomach to do what he'd done? To let the weak die out of necessity so that the strong had a chance to live on. To take in the orphans that he'd made and to give their lives purpose and a leader to follow. To love those borne of ill-fortune as if they were his own. To take an oath to a dying Koopa to raise the child as his own. To make the kind of decisions that branded you a monster. How many of them could do that?

As he bellowed his lungs out his tears fell upon what had once been so beautiful but had been destroyed. How many people were a monster?

He took his throne and threw himself into it to a completely silent audience chamber.

"Well?" He bellowed. "Are you all going to just stare me to death, or will one of you tell me why I've been burdened with so many weak, useless mouths to feed?"


	22. CHAPTER 22 - BOWSER

**CHAPTER 22 – BOWSER**

"Well?" He bellowed. "Are you all going to just stare me to death, or will one of you tell me why I've been burdened with so many weak, useless mouths to feed?"

On and on the meeting went. Goombella took notes for the meeting:

Mario and Daisy reported an outbreak in the Delfino islands. It looked like the Boo Blight had returned. They also reported the uprising in Barracat, one of the largest islands on Delfino.

The Don Pinata reported the murder of his step-son and overthrow of his government by Palabra. He believed the man had seized power over the city and was building a new government; monopolizing on the fear of the blight to gain more followers.

The Bean Kingdom sought closer ties with all other kingdoms and proposed a Mario Party.

The Princess Peach wanted to increase her exports to other lands and discussed sharing certain industries so that all might thrive.

Others came to lend their support to their allies and add their voice to others, urging better trade deals and requesting that the magical and technological industries spread to more than just The Koopa Kingdom.

Throughout all of this he interjected to keep to the important issues. He knew that this talk of trade was just more whining from those who feared he would outpace them. No, what was most important was this talk of the blight and the overthrow of Don Pinata.

"But Lord Bowser," Droned the dried up shrew, Lady Lima, "We must all benefit fro-

"Enough!" His voice was a growl. "You talk trade as a government has been overthrown. I don't give a damn about any economy but mine. You call talk about sharing the wealth, but not one of you has yet to say what they plan to share with me." His open palm slammed against the new desk, the sound reverberated through a quiet chamber. "No more talk of industry. If the reports that Daisy, Mario, and Pinata bring us are as bad as they sound, we might all be facing similar situations soon."

"But," Began Lima.

"I said ENOUGH! Don't presume to tell me what we need to discuss in my own castle. Any more talk from you about that money-grubbing country of green-skins and out that window you'll go." To emphasize the point, he threw is goblet through the plate-glass window. It shattered into thousands of tiny shards. The effect was all he wanted.

"Good. From here on we need to come up with a solution for stemming the Boo Blight and combatting this potential new threat, Palabra. Any ideas, or do I have to start chucking people of windows to loosen your tongues." His smile was self-satisfied.

They all looked at each other before speaking.

"Can they be treated with?" Inquired Prince Peasley.

"Treated?" blurted Pinata, "They're barbaric. They slit the throat of my son-in-law and would have done the same to me if not for the lovely Daisy and Mario. This Delfinian, Palabra, stirred the crowd to a fanatical fervor. They called for my blood as if it were the cure to the Boo Blight."

"But are we sure it is the Boo Blight, returned again?" Asked The Lady Lima.

Pinata exhaled, "Does it matter? The people believe it is. From all reports, it shares similar side effects. Call it what you like, but the main issue is that this is being used to leverage power."

Now Prince Peasley didn't look so smug anymore, his pretty little brow was creased. "If this is indeed true, we are all at risk, us especially as we share similar ancestry with the Delfinians."

"Way to think of yourselves." Fired Pinata.

"Is it our fault Barracat rose in rebellion against you?" Lady Lima's tone was quarrelsome. "From what I hear there were other issues on the table such as usury and an anti-foreigner sentiment that ran through those islands. When the pods wilt it isn't the fault of the beans inside, it's the fault of the stem that hold them all up."

Before The Don could draw his breath to retort, he took charge, "You have been nothing but an annoyance since you slithered in this hall Lima. If you don't have a solu-"

The Prince cut in, talking with his eyes closed and his nose turned up "It's Lady Lima, and you would do well to-"

His flames nearly reached his superior face. "The next time you think to insult me I'll fry you and make that old sour-puss eat you alive. I am Lord Bowser of the Koopa Kingdom and I will speak how I want." He grabbed the man as everyone's mouth fell open and marched him over to the broken window.

"One more word and we'll see if a pea can fly." He gave the man a shake. "Understood?"

His voice quivered, "Yes. P-please…"

He threw him back toward the table instead and bellowed at all of them. "One of you better have something good to say."

"Lord Bowser, may I speak?" Peach stood up and smiled towards him, her voice sweet and innocent."

"If you have something to contribute, then sure."

"I think I might."

He motioned to her to get on with it then.


	23. CHAPTER 23 – THE PRINCESS PEACH

**CHAPTER 23 – THE PRINCESS PEACH**

"Clearly, this Palabra poses a clear threat to Barracat and The Delfino Islands, but brute force tactics will not work here. If we were to invade and liberate the island from this man, any forces sent in would risk the blight. I think our first course of action should be to pool our knowledge on what we know about the last blight. How is it transmitted, what is the incubation period, and are there any who are immune to it?"

She heard Bowser make a harrumphing sound, but he also nodded. That was about as high of praise as one could expect from him. No one said anything, so she went on, just to keep the conversational ball rolling, "I for one was only a child when the last blight swept through the land, perhaps those who lived through it might know more than they think." She made strong eye contact with Lady Lima and Koopa Kammy, the two oldest people in the hall.

"The Princess Peach is wise indeed," Said Kammy, "Yes, I lived through the last one, but where I was at the time was hardly touched at all. I was perfecting my magic craft at the schools in the great deserts. After that, there was high demand for my skills."

Lady Lima spoke up, "The damage wrought by the last Boo Blight had a significant impact on The Bean Kingdoms. When a town became infected, most that did not flee fell ill. More often than not, they died. Because of this, the queen of the time ordered that cities and villages be quarantined. Anyone who broke the quarantine was killed. Many spoke of her as the Blood Bean Queen, but she'd done what she had to do. After she had a hold on the infected towns, the blight slowed its progress across the land. I stayed in the capital beside the queen and gave what counsel I could." She stopped for breath, then went on, "From what we could tell, it was possibly air-borne, with a small window of opportunity to travel without a host, otherwise we would have all contracted the blight. I heard tales of some healers that made the journeys to the infected villages that had purposefully contracted it while under the influence of the augmented mushrooms known as the 1-Up that had managed to survive, though it was not guaranteed by any means."

During her recitation she watched not Lady Lima, but Daisy. Though she smiled, her eyes betrayed the sadness. They shone and leapt from her face. Odd, what was her association to the Blight? She continued to watch her out of the corner of her eye.

Prince Peasley looks much paler than he had, but his swagger had returned, "So, we pop some mushrooms and put down the rebellion, easy as that."

She closed her eyes and let out her breath, "There is nothing easy about 1-Up mushrooms Prince. Those are valued above all other exports of The Mushroom Kingdom. Not to mention that they are rare, there is no way to plan them, and as Lady Lima said, it's not an immunization against the blight." She turned to address the whole audience chamber. "Even if it were, how long would each 1-Up last? How often would they need to be taken? No, there are too many variables. It's just not feasible. Besides, we can come up with better solutions than that."

The two brothers nodded and made agreeing sounds.

"Humph, the simplest thing would be to drop a Bullet Bill on them, no more worry of the Blight, nor this Palabra."

Despite her best intentions, she smiled, "That is definitely _a_ solution, but I was thinking of something that would be less likely to cause similar retaliations."

They tossed ideas back and forth about sending a sealed carrier there to treat with them, of trying to find a cure, of setting up a magical conference with them, and many others like it. But the problem was, as she saw it, the solutions would just be band aids on a bleeding wound. They didn't solve the problem of the uprising nor of the Boo Blight. The longer they spoke, the better she liked Bowsers idea. Leave it to him to be direct and to the point.

"I believe that the best and safest course of action is to isolate the islands until the blight runs its course. I propose closing the ports to all ships outbound from Delfino Islands. Any ships found to be smuggling those from Delfino will be turned back, and their owners will be imprisoned and severely fined."

The Don pulled his shades down his nose, "So you propose to turn your backs on those in need? You plan to leave the island to fend for itself while some tyrant seizes power?"

She straitened her back, "We have been working on a solution for the past three hours Don Pinata. If you have a better one please share it with us." She turned to the others, "My intentions are not cruelty, but safety for all of us. If we run in there with good intentions, but only succeed in succumbing to the blight ourselves, what have we accomplished? Nothing. I propose we take a vote on it."

All were in favor of her measures except The Don and Daisy. But she did not oppose it either. Daisy was making overlapping circular patterns with the condensation from her glass on the table distractedly. Her brow was creased.

It took her three attempts to get her attention. "Daisy, your thoughts on the matter?"

"I have none, I'm sorry."

She raised her eyebrow at the other woman, "Do you oppose my measures?"

"I suppose not." She still stared down at the table and her glass. "They seem reasonable enough."

"Then it's settled; we will take no action against Delfino, but at this time we will provide no aid. At all costs, we must contain this Blight, Boo or not, it is a threat to all of us."

The done kicked back his chair, "So much for the famed _Mario Parties,_ all you've done is to condemn my people to death and a bloodthirsty leader. You're supposed to be hero's, looking after the welfare of the less fortunate, but all I've seen is a room full of cowards talking about safety."

He left the audience chamber, no one stopped him. They all sat there uncomfortably. Bowser looked ashamed at being called cowardly. Lima and Peasley seemed not to care; odd, considering the Delfinians are distance cousins of theirs. The two brothers sat motionless and expressionless. And Daisy, she was someplace far away from them all, peering into a world none of them could see.

"Will that be all Lord Bowser?" Asked Kammy Koopa.

"Seems like it. That goes for you too Goombella. The meetings over." He closed his eyes and turned towards his broken window, "But get someone up here immediately to fix _this,_ " He gestured to the window, "before someone takes a short flight from a high castle."

"It will be done Lord Bowser." And with that, the two left, shortly followed by Lady Lima and Prince Peasley.

The brothers came over to praise her courage for speaking up. She thanked them for their support and said they would talk more later. Then they too departed. And then there were three: the dictator, vixen, and beauty; but only two were really there.

"The Don's a fool, he expects solutions to problems to fall from the sky as if they were fruit from his trees. If he'd kept a tighter rein on his people, then we wouldn't be facing an uprising. The weak aren't meant to rule."

"There are the strong, but there are also the clever and honorable. It's just a matter of playing to your strengths."

Bowser only brushed this aside. "But even you admit in the end, it still comes down to strength, whether it be from force of character or muscle, the strong rule." Then he crossed his arms.

Yes, the strong did rule, but with another blight moving through and an open rebellion on one of the four largest countries, for how much longer?


	24. CHAPTER 24 – THE DON PINATA

**CHAPTER 24 – THE DON PINATA**

The fourth drink went down easier than the three that'd come before. He'd known that they'd talk a lot, but when it came to action it was defensive only. He looked down at the glass in his hands, tempted to throw it through the window as Bowser had done. That made him chuckle. Strength-wise, there was a wide gap between them. If he'd been able to breathe fire they'd have listened, instead, they'd pulled in on themselves like a piranha plant.

Instead of throwing the glass out the window, he'd tossed the remaining liquid down the back of his throat. He wasn't even sure he could call himself a Don anymore, he wasn't lord over Barracat anymore; no, what he was now was a refugee, maybe even the only refugee allowed now that they'd decided to put the lid on it and sit until it erupted.

He was halfway to thinking of damning them all and doing his own thing. Oh, he couldn't "His own thing" required power. Palabra had that now. And I? All I have is a drink in my hand and the starting of inebriation.

There was a knock at his door. He ignored it. It went on, accompanied by a voice, "Don Pinata?"

Even through the door, he knew who it was. "Come in Daisy."

She kept her eyes to the floor and took a seat on one of the hard wooden chairs in the guest room that Bowser had put him in.

She shuffled about and made banal statements until coming to the point of her visit. "So, now what?"

"I get good and drunk."

She pursed her lips but said nothing.

He stood up a little shakily, "Well what do you want me to say?"

She remained in her seat. "That you'll take back control of Barracat and The Delfino Islands. That you'll help your people. Maybe I even want to hear you say something that shows that the man I sailed away from our home with didn't die on the boat back to the mainland's."

"Like Poppy did?"

Even as the words slid from his lips, he regretted them. It'd been a verbal backhand to her, and she recoiled from him. The alcohol. He set his glass down and back peddled, "I just meant that-"

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. "Oh, I got what you meant Don. Is your ego so fragile that you need to strike out at a woman who means to help you?"

He gestured for her to continue.

"Most of those in the room that we spoke to were born with their rights, lands, and titles; and Bowser, well, he's worth 20 Bean Kingdoms. Gruff though he might be, he speaks his mind. He is also one of few who gained his power in this life, and kept it." She swept her hand across the room. "Look around you. Wealth, and a show of power. You'd never know he lost The Great War to see what he has now. Lord Bowser is indisputable the most powerful ruler in this world of ours, and that's because he doesn't need a committee to tell him what to do."

She broke off eye contact, "I'm half-tempted to court the man just for his abilities, but I think I'd come to regret it in the long run. He's too cocksure. I prefer a more malleable man as husband."

"Are we speaking of marriage or of The Delfino Islands?"

"Neither, we're talking about power."

He blew air through his nose, "Of which neither you nor I have."

The smile was back, "Speak for yourself. I am Daisy. I am important because I act important and have the right connections to reinforce that. The first and most important step to having and keeping power is the front that you show others. If you can hold that long enough, a clever person can make, or even take, power."

He sobered up a little in manner. "So you're saying-"

She cut him off "I'm saying that you are still Don Pinata, so act like it and stop looking to others to solve your problem. I don't intend to give up and neither should you."

"We could work together."

"No." Her manner was calm, "I have my own agenda. It does include freeing The Delfino Islands from that madman, but it also includes other things. I came to you because you are an old friend and rival. Besides, the enemy of my enemy is a friend." She punctuated this with a smile.

She was an odd one. He hesitated to say it, but did so anyway, "You contracted The Boo Blight on the ship and Mario healed you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Everything that Daisy was fell from her. "I thanked him… but I wish he hadn't."

"And yet you talk like a woman bent on conquering the world."

"Very advantage I've ever gotten was by my own hands. To give up, well, I'm not built that way Pinata."

Yes, that was true, but was he?


	25. CHAPTER 25 - DAISY

**CHAPTER 25 – DAISY**

Men were fools. Take Prince Peasley, for example. A few flicks of her hair, those eyes of hers that could say so much and promise even more, and her breath against his ear as she whispered confidentially to him, and he was honey in her hands. Though she laughed and peered up at him through her heavy lids, she was repelled; not by the man, but by the game.

It was all "My Lady Daisy" this and "The Queen of my heart" that. She had no doubts that he meant it, at least for the moment, but none-the-less, it was disheartening.

The Mario Party had broken up and all parties were headed back to their own kingdoms to pull up their drawbridges, or at least that's what Peach and the Beans were doing. Only now, they had a tag-along, Daisy.

She sat very near to Prince Peasley as the kart traveled back towards the port, crossing and uncrossing her legs so as to give herself an excuse to brush them against the Prince. Lady Lima noticed all of this with her pert expression plastered to her face. This didn't worry her.

She spoke brightly of her interests and hobbies, keeping Peasley spell-bound.

"Daisy," Began Lady Lima, "We were so pleased to hear about the escape that you and Mario made from the Delfino Islands. You must really owe him quite the debt for it."

Her maneuverings were ham-handed and transparent. Daisy smiled her best smile. "Yes, he is quite an old friend. I trust the two brothers completely and Mario just like the protective older brother I never had."

"Yes, I hear that you came from a small merchant family."

She shifted slightly away from the Prince. "Correct." Where are you going with this?

Her voice was oily. "Such a tragedy."

Again, she smiled, but gave it a somber tinge to fit the mood. She knows; what's more, she knows that I know now. Her mind clicked away at how to spin this to give her the advantage. There were possibilities, but they would all detract from her current aims. She stretched again and let the tips if her fingers graze Prince Peasley's cheek. "Such a tiring journey, don't you think? It makes me want to curl up and take a nap."

Like a Cheep-Cheep, the prince took the bait. "Then rest your head on my shoulder Lady."

"Prince Peasley, do you think-"

But she was cut off by the Prince, "The lady is tired, surely that is to be expected."

And with that, she'd come out on top of this little set. Flower – 1, Bean – 0. The rest of the trip, including the voyage to The Bean Kingdom, went as planned. She used her arts of seduction and the Prince fell all over himself to lap it up. By the time they were back at the castle, she'd moved on to less subtle forms and was rubbing his shoulders.

"This knot is very tight," her lips were close to his ear, what's got you so stressed?"

"Nothing My Lady, I'm happier than I have ever been."

Her fingers slid dexterously under his collar to work further on him. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

Time passed and after a decent interval, the prince proposed marriage in front of his whole court. They all looked on, the women green (or greener) with envy. She talked about how she wasn't good enough, her tears looking so innocent and sad, but was eventually persuaded by the man to accept. They embraced, and she held him gently her eyes shut in ecstasy.

The day came, and she did her part by walking down the aisle in a plain cream-colored gown; she'd been married before and could not pretend to maidenhood, but the cream suited her well enough. Her copper-colored hair shown in a beautiful concoction of swirls and swoops. She spotted everyone who'd been at the last Mario Party. They all looked on as she continued her slow trudge down to her soon-to-be husband.

Yes, it'd come off without a hitch. She'd never shied away from what had to be done to accomplish her goals. From her new seat of power, she could now address the issue of The Delfino Islands. It'd been her home back when she was just some merchant's daughter, but now that she was a queen in her own right… well, action instead of talk could happen.

She said her vows and was kissed. After that, there was a lavish banquet. People made congratulatory sounds at her, danced, and were merry. She did her best to emulate them. Then came the bedding ceremony. After he'd planted his seed in her he turned over, whispered his love into her ear, and slept peacefully.

So long as the seed took, she would be safe. Not all had been happy at the wedding. His court and Lady Lima were not pleased. How sad it would be if the prince were to be so quickly widowed. In his grief, he might seek some other higher-borne lady for comfort and make a proper marriage. If not protected and well-tended, a daisy was in danger when planted amongst the beans. Yes, so long as the seed took, and she whelped, she might be safe.

She toyed with the blankets. All I have done is for the best. She turned to her new husband, running her fingers through his beautiful flowing, but slightly sweat-streaked, hair. And the Prince? Was he only the hand of the gardener, or did he have further uses? So long as her beauty and joy held, he would not stray from her, but what if it didn't? How much longer could she depend on her charms to carry her through? Did it really matter now? So many questions.

And so the little flower that should have wilted at sea lye there beside pea she'd seduced and plotted.


	26. CHAPTER 26 - LUIGI

**CHAPTER 26 – LUIGI**

The wedding had been beautiful. Daisy was radiant even if in a dress that marked her as, well, not quite an innocent. Still, he need not put that down to impurity. She'd been married before so of course they'd… um … consummated the union. That was only right. And Daisy was a friend, o he clapped his hands and shouted his approval with all the others.

The banquet was the best of his life. Not only were there rare delicacies, but he'd been able to slow dance.

"Luigi, would you do me the honor?" Peach said, holding out her pink gloved hand to him.

He took it gently and they danced together. The lights in the room were dim and that helped to hide his flush.

"They look so happy together." Her voice was like a little bell in his ears.

He agreed and they danced on. If there was a god, he prayed that they would find a way to slow time to let him enjoy this just a little longer, but all too soon the band was striking up a more upbeat number and off she went dancing with another.

It's only fair, she's just making the rounds. It's expected of her. He sat beside his brother, and they chatted about nothing at all. The whole time, kept his eyes on Peach, waiting for another opening that never materialized.

He got up with all the others and wished the bride and groom well. Daisy gave him a peck on each cheek and Prince Peasley beamed at him. To be so shelf-assured, it must be nice. All at once, the wedding ended, and they all filed out together. Bowser had possession of The Princess Peach. He leered at her and made bawdy jests as she laughed in embarrassment. When he put his claws over her shoulder he found himself leaping in front of them with great speed and agility.

Bowser guffawed, "Think I'd kidnap her here little man?"

He was certainly capable of it. He pulled his cap lower over his forehead and stared him down.

Peach laughed, only this time the bells tuned to knives that twisted in his gut as she said, "Luigi, I'm perfectly safe with Lord Bowser, aren't I?"

That big buffoon laughed at him again, "You heard her little man, scram."

And he had. Somehow, he'd found himself in some sort of rock garden. Sat in the darkness, alone and in silence. Obviously, she was safe with Bowser, it was a wedding. Nothing bad ever happened at a wedding. Bowser. He had power and land. Luigi had a house and a small savings account. Nothing more. He had no prospects of anything else either.

But Daisy, she'd had no prospects either, yet she'd married a prince. Why couldn't he do the same? It didn't take him long to come back with an answer: because he wasn't like Daisy. She had beauty and youth. He had, what? A background as a secondary hero and a home. Put like that it's no wonder she considered herself safe with Bowser. He was a man of means while people struggled to remember his name.

He picked up some rocks and half-heartily chucked them across the field. The overlooked brother, that's what he was, and a second rate soldier. When the sun came up, he'd been taken aback. How many hours had passed on that stone as he brooded? His limbs felt stiff as he rose to his feet and made his way back to the boat.

* * *

Laundry was so tiresome, and he never seemed to have enough clothes pegs to hand everything out after it'd been cleaned.

A toad came rushing up crying out for his help. These sorts of things always came up at the most inopportune times, but his annoyance vanished as the toad went on. The Delfino Islands were in ruins. Many had died of The Boo Blight, and those that were left were said to still be contagious.

"But that's not the worst part," said the toad in his high reedy voice, "Palabra is calling himself King Boo since he survived the Boo Blight. He says that his followers also survived, but all who turned their backs to his truths perished." His movements were quick and animated. "Oh Luigi, you and Mario must help them! The Princess has called for a meeting with all of her advisors up at the castle. Please come quickly."

The laundry was left where it sat. Unfinished.

The Princess Peach was pacing the hall as he joined them. His brother was there as was a large group of toads.

"Luigi," Her voice was relieved, "Thank goodness. We must put a stop to Palabra, the self-appointed Boo King!"

At that moment he knew that no matter the cost to himself or any others, he must help Peach. To her side he jumped and babbled out that he would go there now and put down this rebellion.

"But, the blight."

He overrode the concerns of his brother and Peach. Mario said he would come to help, but he shook his head vigorously, explaining that one of them needed to remain here to protect The Mushroom Kingdom. They embraced then he thanked The Princess Peach for her confidence in him and left.

Down the road to the motor garage he ran, buoyant at this news. It was true what he had said, the realm did need a protector to remain, but in his heart of hearts he had another reason. This once, he, Luigi, had the opportunity to be the Hero. If it meant that he died in the process, what difference did it make? They might even remember him for once. True, the blight was deadly, but if Palabra could live through it, he might be able to do the same. It was worth a shot.

He doe through the karts opening, not even bothering with the door, turned the engine over, and sped down the road towards either his demise or the reason that people remembered him.

He watched the castle disappear in his rear-view mirror. Princess, I might not be a great Lord, or have long flaxen hair like others, but what I do have are loyalty and devotion. Maybe if I can right this you'll understand that too, and maybe, just maybe…


	27. CHAPTER 27 - BOWSER

**CHAPTER 27 – BOWSER**

"So," He growled out, "That little weasel ran off to single-handedly take care of Palabra did he?"

He was reclining with his legs crossed, speaking to Peach over his intercom system, another one of his kingdoms inventions that were now indispensable.

Peach went on to tell him about it, "Yes, even urging his brother to stay behind for the sake of The Mushroom Kingdom."

Nice of her to blatantly point that out, they she and her land still had a protector. Typical. "And how goes the happy union of the pea flowers." He'd taken to calling Daisy and Prince Peasley by that.

"Well. She thinks she might be with child."

That'd be a first for her, then again, she'd never married a Prince before. On an on it went until her terminated their talk. How interesting. Things were really developing.

As for him, things were going well. He thought about the pea flower union and grinned. That Daisy was really something. She'd been able to wrap that fool around her finger like a vine, and a baby to boot. Yes, he was right about not wanting her. She was too hard-boiled a woman for him.

He tapped his foot and drummed his fingers against his throne. There was one less candidate for marriage. The wedding had only caused Kammy Koopa to re-double her efforts on matrimony.

"My Lord Bowser, you must see that a wedding is more than just a pact between two people, but a way to expand and take land legally."

As opposed to illegally, the way he'd gotten where he was. The old windbag had a point. If the kingdoms continued to marry amongst themselves they'd soon amass enough power to become a threat to him. This constant political maneuvering grated on him. What about the good old days when victory was won with numbers and power. He rested his chin on his huge knuckles. Yes, gaining power with numbers during a war, or uprising, like the one this sprout-head was starting.

He closed his eyes. It had potential. Marriage wasn't the only way to get more. But it'd cost him. Invading another country would leave his in a weakened state. More to the point, if his soldiers contracted The Boo Blight and brought it back it'd be a disaster.

He went over all points, both for and against until his mind began to drift back to marriage and diplomacy.

His soul chaffed. He was a man of action, not words. Within seconds, he was off his throne and running down to his generals. "Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig; over here now!"

They hopped to it.

"We're headed for The Delfino Islands. I can't ask you all to come with me. There is an outbreak of The Boo Blight, but if you come, we can topple that fool running the place now and seize power for The Koopa Kingdom."

He waited, but not long. They were all in agreement, for The Koopa Kingdom.

"Great." He growled. "Get everything ready for my departure. As soon as I return, we're off."

He headed back up to his chambers until her heard a mischievous laughter. Coming from a closed door. Through it he went to see Bowser Jr. painting over his wedding painting of Daisy and the pea head he'd been given, pampas asses.

He beamed up at him, "Daddy, look how much better they look!"

Around junior, he gave his real and warm smile. He looked at the picture. Peasley had a sprout coming from his head and a heavy mustache. Daisy now sported an all-black dress and eye-patch. "A real improvement son."

His chuckle was dark. Knowing Peach, she'd soon be wearing black. Widowhood suited her.

Bowser Junior dipped his hand in the black paint and stamped the bottom corner. "Every artist needs to sign his work."

He picked him up and held him in his arms. "Dad's got to go knock some heads and straighten people out. Can you be a good boy for Kammy?"

His little chubby face lit up, "I'll come too, I can-"

"No!" To take the sting out, he ruffled the top of his head. "Daddy can handle himself and isn't afraid, but some people are sick on the island. If you came too, you might get it."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be alright, I'm all grown up, like you will be one day." His heart gave big thump against his chest, "And when you are, you'll help your dad rule."

"Yeah! I'll get strong, just like you!"

He gave him a tight embrace, "But you also need to listen to Kammy and Goombella. A good leader needs to be able to read and write well, not like me. You'll do me proud, I know you will son."

His son buried his face in his chest, "I love you daddy."

He held him closer, "I love you too junior."

He met with Kammy koopa and Goombella, "Keep him safe and occupied, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kammy gave him a long look, "… As you say, Lord Bowser."

"Don't drink the local water Lord, many say that is where the blight lives."

He thanked Goombella then turned to walk away. As he left he saw junior waving from his room. He waved back.

To Hell with marriage. He needed no legitimate heir to the throne that he'd wrestled from this world. That boy will grow up to be a true Lord. Heraldry and birthright meant nothing to him so why consider marriage? More to the point, any queen would make him set this bastard child aside for their true-borne heir. It would mean next to nothing to them that he was not of his flesh, they'd pack him off all the same. He would never turn his back on that boy.

With that, off he flew towards The Delfino Islands. He'd end this quick and if that other little brother tried to get in his way he'd soon learn that he was far from being domesticated.


	28. CHAPTER 28 - MARIO

**CHAPTER 28 – MARIO**

Ever since the last Mario Party, everything had been a blur for him. There'd been Daisy's wedding, his brother rushing off for a covert mission, and now this protection duty of The Mushroom Kingdoms castle and Princess Peach.

As far as he could tell, nothing needed to be guarded. She seemed fine, and her toads were around her for added security. True, they were nothing impressive, but they could fight and each wielded a ceremonial halberd. Most of the time, he made patrols through the bustling halls, pretended to be deep in thought, or spoke to the heads of the guards for progress updates.

Mostly, he was bored. To keep himself occupied, he thought things over. Why would the princess want him close? Did she anticipate an attack? And what about that wedding between Daisy and Prince Peasley? That'd been an odd one. On the surface, everyone was happy, but that was seldom the whole story. He sensed resentment from The Bean Kingdom nobles, especially Lady Lima. When her guard was down, he'd seen the glint of something sharp in her eyes. Daisy had to be aware. Daisy… had it been the right thing to do?

A guard brought him up short, "Mario, The Princess Peach would like to speak to you."

He followed behind into the throne room. She sat there among ornate rugs, cushions, and pink silks speaking to advisors. When she saw him, she broke off. "Mario, how fares our security?"

He gave a report.

"Good." She turned to her advisors, "You are dismissed. We will continue this conversation later this evening."

They left without a word. Very odd, what was in the wind? After the door closed behind them Peach dropped her regality and slipped into her less formal speech. "We've just had reports that Bowser and his army are mobilizing their airborne armada. Initially, I worried that he was coming for us, but he turned towards The Delfino Islands."

Ah, that'd been the reason. He pondered Bowser's decision to travel to The Delfino Islands.

"Speak up Mario, I can see you thinking."

He reminded Peach that Bowser had mentioned dropping a bullet Bill on them and leveling the island. He also suggested Ba Bombs with the use of launchers.

"Yes, he did mention that. It'd be like him to rush off and conquer." She too mulled over the situation. "Do you think Luigi will be alright?"

He nodded. His brother could handle himself.

"I just worry, he's all alone, and what if something happens."

Doubtful. His judgment had always been impeccable. He had a sense for danger. Most likely, he was making contact with the rebel factions on the island in an effort to destabilize Palabra, King Boo. He conveyed all of this to her.

"Yes, you are probably right. Still, with Bowser rushing into this it could throw off all of Luigi's plans. I worry about him."

No, he had faith in his younger brother. If he felt confident enough to rush off alone, he had a plan. It was he who rushed into things without thinking and improvised as he went.

"You're probably right." She sighed. "This isn't a good time to be in power. What with this rebellion, a blight, and now difficulty with exports, things just seem to keep going from bad to worse."

She went on to explain about the pirating that Delfinians had started taking up. It was unclear if they were part of the Boo army or just opportunists, driven to it in order to survive. Yes, Mario agreed. Things were getting worse. If those pirate ships came to the mainland's, then they'd all risk the Blight spreading. In all honesty, he was surprised that Palabra had not made a point of sending infected to the mainlands, why? It'd be an effective form of war, biological warfare. Why was he waiting?

They talked some more. Peach poured herself a glass of amber-colored liquid, "refreshments Mario?"

He declined. She stated talking about having a tennis match with him or one on one basketball, but then began flitting from one subject to the next. He had a hard time following.

She finished her glass and poured another, "They say I will have to marry soon. I cannot be the Princess alone in times of trouble like these."

He said nothing. Was she propositioning him to marriage?

"I've been the Princess for the last few years now. I guess their right." She took another mouthful and they sat in silence.

"Mario," Her voice was low, "What do you think?"

He stalled for time, asking her to clarify.

"About the need for me to marry."

He cautiously agreed that it was probably needed, then asked her who she had in mind.

"Someone with land, and if not that, power. The simplest solution would be to marry a noble of The Delfino Islands and stabilize their land, but I don't think any are still alive, except The Don Pinata. The last I heard he'd left. Some say he traveled to The Bean Kingdom to be an advisor for Daisy and Peasley." She swirled the contents of her glass around, "I suppose there's always Lord Bowser. With his economy, exports, and a stable governing system he should be a real catch, but I cannot forget that he'd been a rebel and had tried to take my lands by force. I guess people change."

Based on her tone, she doubted it, so did he.

"And You Mario, I could take you as husband. You are the Hero of the last war, none would protest at our union."

And so it as out. He stood and explained that he was a fighter and not meant to lead. He wasn't even born of The Mushroom Kingdoms, but of The Koopa Kingdoms. No, Mario would make a poor husband. What's more, he didn't aspire to royalty and would feel uncomfortable if it were pushed upon him.

Peach seemed to take it well. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Ruling a kingdom is quite the burden. Thank you for your candidness." She finished her glass and set it down, the glass tinkling against the table.

And so they sat there, in an uncomfortable silence.


	29. CHAPTER 29 - THE PRINCESS PEACH

**CHAPTER 29 – THE PRINCESS PEACH**

That night, she fell into bed with her head pounding. Too much, she should have cut back or drank some water to offset its effects, but after her pass at Mario for marriage and the strange aura around both of them she practically owed it to herself to overindulge.

Now, as she laid in her bed, head pounding, she couldn't even remember how the evening ended. Oh well, there were worse things to happen than making a fool of yourself in front of someone else.

When she woke to the light in the morning, her hair was plastered to her face and her head pounded. Stumbling out of bed, she commenced filling the chamber pot in her room with amber bile. When that was done, she pulled her few strands from the foul contents, drew herself a bath, and sunk into it like the embrace of a lover. She scrubbed her hair and body, then enjoyed the heat of the tub.

Yes, she had been foolish. Maybe Mario was even right, what kind of husband, much less a king, would a soldier make? Truth-be-told, she didn't want to be wed just yet, but if she were to become Queen Peach she would need a king.

She thought back to the days of some earlier Mario Parties. There'd been casino games, karting, bowling, fencing, and a good deal of bantering. The last few had been nothing but damage control and angst. How she longed to stretch her legs again on the court and serve up a perfect ace. She felt the muscles in her arm tighten and loosen just imagining it.

Before the water became too cool, she got out and toweled off. Out she went to her audience chambers to deal with the usual demands and requests. Amidst all of this were reports of the war and rebellion. One of those who'd sought an audience with her spoke of something extremely worrisome.

"Princess Peach, I am the captain of the Gold Coin. I've been doing trades with The Bean Kingdom. On the way back here I saw a Delfinian cog, laden with passengers. They looked like refugees based off the damage done to the merchant's boat. I was surprised to see it because it was a coastal cog, not meant for the deep sea travel it was being put to. When I looked through the spy glass, I saw clearly native Delfinians. After that, I ordered my crew to lay to and put distance between us. They tried hailing, but I ignored them. It might have been kinder for all of them if I'd put one in their little craft; better a short drowning than a prolonged blight, but I didn't have the heart."

She straitened her back, "Didn't you think of the other risks of letting them go to the continental population if they should make it to shore?"

"Begging your pardon Princess Peach, but I hope you aren't suggesting I should have killed them for the greater good?"

"You just spoke of mercy and kindness, what about for those that might contract The Boo Blight?"

They went round and round until she'd had enough. "Stop. What you say concerns me, yet your lack of forethought concerns me more. I shall not punish you, but you are forbidden to travel that way again." She turned to her chancellor. "Order it that all shall give The Delfinian Islands a 20-mile birth or else risk having their ship cleansed in fire along with them."

They drew back from her and shuffled about before saying, "Yes Princess Peach."

She ended the meetings after that and ordered her sailors to patrol the waters near Delfino. "While I hate to order this, but must, any ships that try to break through the line must be sunk. Accept no survivors and rescue no strays at sea, regardless of where you find them. The risks are becoming too great."

"Should be close our borders to all foreigners?"

She shook her head, "No. We cannot afford to hurt our exports. But under no circumstances are we to allow any Delfinians in. And all who have had any contact with the islands or those who inhabit it are to be quarantined."

The toad's voice was shrill, "Even Luigi?"

She stopped to draw air, "Yes, even Luigi. He can be quarantined here at the castle when he returns."

"If he returns."

She turned her head to see who'd said it, but couldn't locate them. "No, WHEN he returns."

And with that, she dismissed them all. She nodded to herself. What she'd said had been right, now was not a time for indecision. Hard choices needed to be made as soon as they had the information. There was no other way to ensure safety measures.

* * *

Several nights later she was awoken from a sound slumber by a toad.

"Oh Princess Peach, please get dressed with all haste and make your way to the lower levels."

She wasted no time with make-up or glamour. She slipped into fitted pants, a black jacket with armored lining, and slipped through the secret entrance behind her mirror. This was no small emergency or dilemma; a call to the basement meant a potential security breach of the highest order.

Bowser, the thought; or maybe the blight had come to The Mushroom kingdom? All she knew was that they'd called for a state of emergency.

Down the iron ladder with all haste. These tunnels were old, but sturdy rock formations that'd been widened in her parent's days for situations such as these. But the tunnels had hardly ever been used. Some passages still sported jagged outcroppings that she snagged her pants on. When she got to the opening her small counsel sat nervously waiting for her. Mario was also there. She took her seat at the head of the table. It was rough-cut stone that'd been polished to a high shine. Someone, no doubt her small counsel, had lit each wall sconce and brought in additional lighting, as if that would solve the problem she was about to face.

"Now," She began, keeping her voice level with an effort, "What has happened?"

None of them wanted to start, but Mario stepped forward and delivered the unbelievable news. No, she'd misheard him due to his lilting voice, that couldn't possibly right.

She made him, repeat it twice more until she believed it.

Queen Daisy, the recently married, had been murdered.


	30. CHAPTER 30 – DAISY

**CHAPTER 30 – DAISY**

She sat at the window looking out at the beautiful day. Her hand slid down to her belly. If you had a really keen eye, you could see the mound of her stomach begin to grow. Nausea had been visiting her these last few mornings. The previous night she'd hardly slept at all, hence her seat and sight.

The court had suddenly done an about-face with her. It wasn't like they'd welcomed her as an old friend, but their hostility had dropped away. Daisy was betting it was due to the contents of her stomach: an heir. Things were getting better all around her. Her only complaint was that her husband had not joined her for the last few nights. He claimed it was due to wanting her to get rest and not be disturbed by him, but she doubted it. That'd be all fine and well, but since that time she had not laid eyes on Peasley.

All anyone could talk about was the uprising and self-starter, King Boo. Though she didn't speak of it, he was all she thought about, Palabra. Soon, she'd unseat that little upstart and restore order to her homelands, but now she could hardly stand without becoming ill. As she did so, she felt faint and light-headed. She walked carefully over to a mirror.

When she looked in the glass, her face was pale. Applied make-up and foundation to restore the glowing complexion. Better. Her lips were red and plump and really brought out the color of her orange dress. She ran her hand over her stomach again.

As long as I have this I'm safe.

She walked out of her room and toward its towers. She'd have married the prince just for his castle as not only did it have beautiful halls, lavish bedrooms, and ancient tapestries everywhere, but it also boasted of the best views with its connected and covered outside terraces. You could use interior corridors to get around, but she much preferred being out in the fresh air.

The day was progressing well. The sky shared her taste in color as it was streaked in reds and oranges. She loved not the gardens best, too manicured, but the coastal views that her new castle could boast of. Looking out over the covered walkway she could see nothing but white cliffs to her right and an endless blue ocean everywhere else.

She continued on, relishing in the peace and quiet. For some time she lost herself in the sites but was brought up short as the walkway came up to meet her.

She stumbled and fell, using her arms to break the fall and save her child from harm. Daisy looked down in annoyance to see what could have caused it. Instantly, she recoiled.

Lying face down was a familiar form of a man she thought she knew. When she knelt and turned the body, her fears were confirmed as the lifeless eyes of her husband, Peasley stared vacantly back at her.

The former prince, then king, now corpse wasn't fresh. He hadn't collapsed just recently. The pallor of his skin, a yellowing brownish-green told her he'd been dead for some days. Her mind worked like an abacus. With Peasley dead, I'm now the ruler and the next target. They cannot let me live while I carry his son. This was no accidental death, but a plot to un-throne them both, probably by that sour-faced hag, Lima.

Nothing to be done for him. Even if she had a 1-Up, his coloring told her he'd been dead too long. Flee with the heir, she told herself. She turned, hitched up her skirt, and ran on toward the far tower. She wasn't sure what she'd do, but her only hope lie forward. Maybe she could scale the rocks down to the shoreline and hitch a ride… to where? Her mind answered her back, anywhere but here.

She ran up the stairs toward the closed door. Turning to the now blood-red sky she looked down. It was too far a drop to ensure survival. Even if she lived, it would probably break her leg. There'd be no swimming to shore like that.

She pulled open the door and ran through. Keep going forward. If I look back, I'm lost. Yes, that's how it'd always been: when her parents and sister, Violet died, when she'd flitted from man to man, when she fled The Delfino Islands, after Mario had saved her life at the cost of an unnamed innocent, all of it had been her moving swiftly forward, afraid of what lie behind her. And so she ran through the disused storage and granary building toward what she hoped would be her escape.

Through her panic and racing heart, she heard doors opening and closing behind her. Her eyes raked the room for a weapon, anything that could be put between her and whoever was behind her. To the right was a grimy metal pipe that'd fallen off of some now defunct contraption meant for God-knows-what. It was in her hand, and she was through the door. On and on it went through rooms that she only saw in passing, hooping for any source of egress, but finding none.

Her lungs burned, but she continued on until there was nothing more left. The room was large and empty except for a few chairs and large open windows meant to be sued to watch that sunset, but by now the sun only brushed the sky with a dark purple hue as night settled over the land.

The door opened behind her and Lady Lima stepped through. Her eyes fell to the pipe then back to her face.

She turned back to the ocean, too far to live.

"Queen Daisy, The King Peasley, your husband, would like you to-"

Daisy didn't wait for the rest. She flew at the old woman with her pipe raised and swung it at her head. Lima ducked and jumped back dexterously"

"My Queen…"

"Save it!" Her voice rang out. As she struck again, but to no avail. Lima cartwheeled backward in the showiest of manner. When on her feet again, she smiled over that hooked nose.

Lady Lima flashed forward at her. She took a swing at her with the pipe, but with no energy left in reserve, the lady danced out of the way. Her counter swing caught the woman in on the side of the temple. She drew back from her, but she was no longer looking at Lady Lima, but a slim and sickly pale Delfinian youth. His sprout drooped to the side in a way the denoted poor health. When he looked back, it was Lady Lima again.

Her hand slid behind her and came back out with a blur of silver. Too fast. She saw the arm draw back and felt a sharp punch to the stomach. The blade hurt more coming out, its serrated edges catching and pulling at the flesh and the contents of her womb.

She drew in her breath but didn't have the strength to let out the scream.

Too close for comfort, the voice spoke to her in a reasonable tone, "Daisy, did you know that Delfinians and The Bean borne share ancestors? Did Peasley share that with you?"

Her body was wracked with pain, but instead of weeping, she gritted her teeth and let the tears slide down her cheeks unchecked.

The blade entered her again, "Our ties are close, but in the matter of this, they just couldn't see our point of view. This world has been corrupted by the likes of you. These pea heads were content to plant their roots and suck up all the excess. You see, when a weed enters the garden you must remove it quickly, lest it spread uncontrolled. If it does, well..., you'd best just dig up the whole flower bed and try again. With the help of the Boo King, we will restore order and plant the new generation." He twisted the knife in her gut. Tendrils of agony traveled out from it to all parts of her. She drew her eyebrows down and shut out this impostor, but the Delfinian in the form of Lima continued on.

".. And right now, Daisy, all I'm doing is getting the garden in order for King Boo. He's become more than just a rebel, more than just a man. Though the blight lives in his veins, and he has gone ghost-white, he lives on, because of his faith," The knife was pulled free, then plunged in again and yet this impostor went on in Lady Lima's crooning tones, "that one day he'll be able to save this corrupted world from all who mean to profit from it."

She jerked the blade free. Daisy crumpled to the floor with a sickening sound of limbs and flesh that had been discarded from the butcher's block. Her orange dress now had a red circle and line trailing down it. This new fashion trend that'd been inflicted on her was paid for with the life of an unborn child.

Her breaths were slow to come and shallow. It felt like she'd been sheered in two at her bust. Nothing below it felt attached somehow, yet there it still was.

From her vantage on the floor, she watched as Lady Lima wiped her blood from the blade onto that staid dress of hers. She heard the door open and the steps of many coming towards her. She lacked the strength to see who it was. Every breath she exhaled now felt far too heavy, hot, and wet for anything else to matter.

Did time pass, she couldn't tell, but Lima was kneeling by her again. "I heard that you had a near shave while on the seas back from our motherland. King Boo gave you a gift that you, the little flower, saw fit to cast aside. No matter, but it's only fair that the ocean gets its tribute, don't you think?"

The only response she could muster was a damp cough, blood marring her make-up.

Hands lifted her off the floor towards the window of the tower. The dark sky held no parting beauty for her, Daisy. Maybe it was just, as it had given it to her at birth. Only the dullest sensation of her lower extremities hitting the side of the window made told her she was going through it.

"Long live the king!" warbled Lima in tones of ecstasy.

And with that, they let her go, and she plunged toward the sea and its cold clutching embrace.


	31. CHAPTER 31 – THE PRINCESS PEACH

**CHAPTER 31 – THE PRINCESS PEACH**

The whole thing repulsed her, yet at the same time, she saw the brilliance of the whole plan.

What The Bean Kingdom claimed was that Daisy had killed her husband to seize power of their kingdoms for the mainlands. She'd allegedly poisoned him, then boasted of her action, telling Lady Lima that she must kneel to them. When Lady Lima ordered her restrained, Daisy had flown at her with a blade and one of The Bean guards, not meaning to, had slain her.

This was the doing of The Boo King, Palabra, Peach was certain of it. With one stroke, he'd removed the King and Queen of a powerful country and couched it in such a way to blame The Mushroom Kingdom and The Koopa Kingdom. Divide and conquer.

"But is Lady Lima in this plot with them?" Asked Peach. "She was not killed and featured heavily in this fairytale plot their trying to serve us."

"We cannot be sure," said one of her advisors, "But what we do know is that she is acting on the interests of The Bean Kingdom at this time. She says it is until they can determine the order of succession. In all likelihood, it will be Sir Garbanzo. Not only is he next in line, but the man is malleable, the perfect mouth-piece who won't rock the boat."

She snorted, "That whale? The man's so fat that when he buckles his pants he divides himself in two."

The court chose not to comment on this.

"So, what it boils down to is that we're the bad guys?" Her voice was high. We, The Mushroom Kingdom?"

"The Bean Kingdom states that Daisy was working for the mainland. They are putting together a council to determine what actions are appropriate."

She clenched her fist, "We're being drawn and quartered. This is bad. What are its capabilities? Can they send Bills at us, and what are our defenses?"

The talkative one cleared his throat and shuffled his papers about, "Well, Princess Peach, in an effort to stay on good terms with The Bean Kingdom, who sees research into this subject as an insult, well… we didn't request it of them."

"Then there's nothing to be done about that, what about our defenses?"

"We have enough Anti Bullet missiles to protect from over 150 attacks. If they talk of war, we do have an extensive arsenal at our disposal, thanks to the closer ties with The Koopa Kingdom that you brought us."

"Yes, I'd forgotten about them for the moment. I'd like your opinion, do you think that Bowser and his kingdom had a hand in this?"

Mario jumped into the conversation and rapidly explained why he found that doubtful. Not only had they been named as conspirators, but he didn't go in for political intrigue. His attacks were direct and to the point. Also, Daisy had been a friend of his, and of rumors were to believed, once upon a time she was a potential wife to him.

Peach nodded, "Yes, I agree with Mario." Strange to say, but in the battle of the boos and beans, Bowser and The Koopa Kingdom might be our only allies. Do we have any reports of what is happening on The Delfino Islands? Every effort should be made to contact Bowser immediately."

"No Princess Peach. We have no new information."

"Then contact his underlings. We must plan for war immediately. It's a foregone conclusion that this counsel they are putting together will declare it anyway."

She stopped to consider the information she'd been given, "What word do we have on Daisy's unborn child and its murder?"

"None. They do not even comment on it. We believe that they will claim she was not pregnant."

Her voice held steel, "Start a propaganda campaign, I want people to know she was expecting the heir to the country, and they'd killed her for it to install a puppet kingdom. Also, work on twisting their story to show that we had no hand in this."

"It will be done Princess Peach."

"Good, now work on getting me connected to Bowser's advisors."

They all ran about getting things ready as she kicked rocks. Funny, when she looked down at herself, there wasn't even a hint of peach on her, she looked like a woman who'd been out riding. Leaders didn't conduct war counsels in pink and lace.

Minutes later, she was speaking to Goombella and Kammy Koopa and sharing all she knew.

"My Lady Peach," Began Kammy, they always hated calling her princess, "Might I suggest that we also spread the rumor that Daisy and her child managed to flee the islands before this attack took place. If need be, we can produce a stand-in and surrogate heir."

Clever. "Don't you think this could backfire? Daisy was a rare beauty, we'd have to look long and hard to find an acceptable stand-in."

"Not really." Said Goombella. "With the right clothes and make-up you could pass as Daisy."

She was struck by the idea. It could work, but to pretend to be her murdered friend? She had a moral revulsion to the idea. "But how can I be two people at once?"

"You don't need to be my lady, just whenever she needs to make an appearance."

Yes, it could work. Daisy. Her stomach felt hollow. "And the child?"

"Their being born every day. And with all the upheaval this world has had recently orphans are easier to come by than a gold coin."


	32. CHAPTER 32 – LUIGI

**CHAPTER 32 – LUIGI**

From his vantage point, he saw the pale guards patrolling what had once been a beautiful and bustling market, but was now a checkpoint. Each was paler yellow-green than they should have been, but the two sentinels and the other two patrolling stood straight. It was clear that whatever had afflicted them, it hadn't robbed them of their strength. Each held a machete. On their chests, they wore some sort of pin but he couldn't tell what it was from over here.

He held his hand up to the sky and measured the sun with his fingers, almost. When the two Delfinians patrolling drew close, he pulled back into the shadows, blending perfectly with the squalor and darkness. Instead of his green shirt, blue over-all, and clunky black boots, he wore a dark grey robe, the garb of a thief. Going undercover was out. He'd never pass as a native; after all, what was he going to do, put a potted plant on his head? But, he could stay hidden, and that's what he did.

This hadn't been Bowser's plan. He'd bum-shed the town and began reigning down fire and brimstone. While that in and of itself was an effective distraction, they'd tightened security ten-fold. Luigi had watched from a bombed out lighthouse as one of The Great Dictators ships was shot from the air. It'd crashed into the sea. Since that time, the armada was doing sporadic guerrilla warfare with their hit-and-runs, but all from the air So far as he could tell, Bowser had not sent in any ground troops. That'd been a wise precaution to prevent contracting the blight. He'd shown great planning and forethought. Luigi had a plan of his own.

Any moment now… From two streets up, there was an explosion and fiery blast he could see even crouched in his alley. Powdered fire flower, an extremely dangerous substance. Even the touch of the flower could burn, but pair it with gunpowder, a separate vial of grain alcohol, and a timed fuse and you had a deadly improvised bomb.

This wasn't like him, but circumstances in Barracat were far more extreme than it seemed. Now was no time to get squeamish.

The two sentinels ran toward the explosion. Now!

He hooked his elbow around the head, pulled up and to the right, and felt the pop of his spine parting. The other was dispatched similarly. Two more. He made an anguished cry for help and the other two came running. They looked down at their dead comrades as he rushed in from behind. After dispatching them, they joined the others.

He looked down. The pins they wore depicted an oversimplified white ghost. It had two arms and a row full of jagged teeth. His tongue protruded at him. He took the pins. Maybe they'd have some future use.

He pulled back into the shadows and listened for more, people were rushing to the site in the opposite direction, and while they did, he slipped through the checkpoint uninhibited.

From what he could tell, this was the base of operation for The Boo King: what had once been the shop-keepers prime storefronts. Instead of fresh produce and tourists as there should have been, they had litter and graffiti of the same ghost depicted on the pins. There were also slogans of "Stronger through strife" and "A Blight is a Blessing" plastered around. Fanatics.

He'd tried reasoning with one that he'd caught when he first arrived, but they'd given him nothing. Worse, the captive tried spitting in his eyes. He'd been trying to infect him, but Luigi was taking all appropriate precautions.

Though he hadn't bathed since he'd arrived, he also hadn't contracted the blight. Luigi had taken every precaution. He'd covered every inch of himself with a viscous gel that put a layer between his skin and anything in the air. His nostrils were coated with it as well. Once an hour, he rinsed his mouth out with alcohol and drank only liquids from sealed containers. To top it off, his assassins rig covered everything except for a vision slit covered by thin goggles. When he committed to something, he did it right.

Peach, I'll show you that your faith in me was well-placed.

There were more on patrol here, but they didn't notice him slipping through their ranks. It was getting darker, and as the night progressed on he'd only get more cover. He waited. Time passed, and the shadows deepened. He watched and waited for his opportunity.

His little trick wouldn't work with this many on watch. What was the point of killing some if they discovered him in his attempt? He passed up a few openings that might have worked, but might and will were two different things. No, patience would be best. They had to slip up soon, then he'd act. Yes, soon…


	33. CHAPTER 33 – BOWSER

**CHAPTER 33 – BOWSER**

One ship. They'd downed one of his ships, and he dare not risk retrieving the casualties, in case they became infected, but he couldn't leave them to their deaths either, so he'd dropped a large emergency dingy, let down a cable, and towed them to shore. As he was doing this, he wrote a message that was lowered to them.

* * *

 _To The Koopa Soldiers:_

 _You are all brave Koopa Kingdom citizens, so I won't lie, I cannot come down to save you. The Boo Blight is too great a risk, but I refuse to let you drown. Many, if not all, face death, but if you choose to meet that head-on and fight I will provide all assistance I can. I wish there were more I could do, but I took control of The Koopa Kingdom to save us from ourselves. I will not forget any of you._

 _Your King, Bowser._

* * *

Even as he wrote it, it felt wrong. It wasn't the tones of a dictator, but a friend wishing them farewell. They would probably all die of the horrible disease, but maybe some would not, or they'd choose to die in battle.

After reading it, a cheer came up from below. They chanted his name and whistled loudly. Morton, he'd been one that he'd taken personally under his wing. Now he was down there. His chest gave a strange thump. He tried to swallow, but couldn't, and they cheered on his decision to let them die.

He'd been letting people die ever since he took power. The strong survived while the weak were weeded out, but this was something different. Every man on that dingy was a soldier who'd proved their worth and strength to him.

"Tow them to shore, then circle the island. I want a report on their status. We're attacking again tonight."

The captain of the ship nodded at him, "Yes, Lord Bowser."

He stomped to his cabin and slammed the door behind him. His chest gave another thump as his stomach bit down on itself. Now, like a coward, he was hiding in his cabin. He wanted to smash things, but there was nothing. All he could do was wait until the blitz.

He sat in his cabin and waited.

He tried to rest, but sleep evaded him. His soldiers would die. They knew they might, he even warned them that they might contract the blight, but this was different. He was willfully choosing their deaths for them. He shook his head. No, he'd saved them and given them a chance to fight for their lives. Maybe some could live through The Boo Blight and… What, marry a Delfinian and settle down? That was a rebellion-torn island down there.

He turned on his side. He'd still saved them from drowning. He'd shown them that he cared by doing that, and they cheered him for it. They all cheered for his kindness.

He rolled onto his back and put his arm over his eyes. When it came to war, there were no right or wrong answers, there were just choices and the people remembered those choices.

The day passed fitfully marked by his tossing until the captain finally came to get him.

"Lord Bowser, we have finished our inspection around the island."

"And the dingy?"

"It has been towed to land. Morton immediately deflated it and hid the craft in a rock outcropping. They are making their way into the town."

He grunted. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, Lord Bowser. From what we have seen they have their defenses are up all around Barracat, but we think we can hit one of their barricades and breakthrough for a full-fledged attack."

He looked at the sky, fully dark with only a dim light coming from the crescent moon. "Good, let's get this thing started."

The captain bowed, "At once, Lord Bowser."

They ran to and from and before long, they were sailing silently and wraith-like from the opposite direction of the moon towards land. Ba-Bombs broke the silence of the night and lit the sky. His ships showered the anti-missile towers and broke through. He stood on the deck and watched it all play out. From below, they were shelling the skies randomly in hope of hitting his ships. Percussive waves rocked it from side to side as flashes of lights added to the chaos. Through it all, he watched and barked out orders to the crew, "Attack that one! Sail through. Lower! Turn towards the bell-tower now!"

His ships were taking a beating, but all still sailed through the air. Below, when his attacks hit their targets, he saw the destruction of what had once been a paradise. Now rubble and dust coated everything as everyone around him shouted to be heard. A Bullet Bill meant to gut his craft collided with the bell-tower instead. The gong rang through the town once then let out a crumpling sound as it hit the ground and rubble rained down on it.

"Knife through to the other side! Then go to the deep and hold your position."

The ship pulled up sharply to avoid the flying projectiles. His other ships pulled forward as they lagged behind.

"Wait." The ship accelerated upward, "Now!" He said, letting his hand fall.

If anyone bothered to look down, they'd have seen that the Ba-Bomb that'd just been released was already glowing red. When it was only a few feet from the ground, The Ba-Bomb erupted into a maelstrom of fire. It didn't take long for it to travel from structure to structure until that whole portion of the town was a sea of red. He just had to hope that he had not incinerated any of his own people: The casualties of war.


	34. CHAPTER 34 – LUIGI

**CHAPTER 34 – LUIGI**

It was a baptism of fire. All around him, things erupted in flames as Bowser reigned down fury on the town. All guards that had been patrolling the streets ran off to man their defenses. Luigi sprinted thought he now empty streets towards his target. His thief's garb helped to filter out the smoke and dust pouring from the town.

He ran by charred alleys, ravaged bodies, and collapsing structures. On and on he ran. By now, the sounds around him blended into the background until the bell-tower fell. The sound reverberated through everything. It seemed to toll the coming of the apocalypse as he looked around. The structure he was sheltering behind shook. Cracks ran up the walls like a living web. Then they were falling unto him.

He was fast, but even so, the bricks pummeled away at him. He leaped mightily free of the worst, but still, he was assaulted by the town. The town was taking vengeance on him for its destruction; if I go, you'll join me.

The impact of an unseen brick hit his left forearm and the crack that his body let out was louder than anything he'd heard so far. His scream was lost in all of the others. He was just one more victim in a town full of them.

When he looked down, he saw where the bone fractured. It bled profusely, but no bones were visible. Luigi pulled back into the shows and fumbled at the straps on his back with his right hand until he brought out a spare cloth and a bottle.

 _Don't drag it out, just do it_ , he thought to himself. He bit down on the cork and the bottle popped open. There was a second before the liquid touched him that in the light of the fire, it looked beautiful until it made contact.

Luigi was sure that he too must have been set ablaze. His feet and breath were all knocked from him. Without even knowing it, he was on the ground letting out one long note of pain. No one came to put him out of his misery and we went on until his throat felt just as ragged as the rest of him. The fire came back as he wrapped the wound in more black fabric, creating not only a sling, but a bandage as well. If he'd had a mirror to look into, he'd have seen the thick tear marks that marred the coating of dust under his mask, but he was beyond caring about anything but the target.

His progress was much slower, still, there were no available soldiers to impede him. Then, ahead of him, he saw the building. It was the town-hall, where he hoped to find him and end this nightmare.

This block was somehow untouched by the blaze. Magic? Even so, from the surrounding light, it was still clear that the slender it once held was gone as the cement showed through the visage of once beautiful and bright plasterwork. The area was silent. He crept from door-step to door-step until he'd made it to the building. When he tried the door, it was locked.

It'd have been too much to hope for. Even if it had been unlocked, he'd have smelled a rat. Again, the bag was slipped from his back, and he pulled out another explosive meant to deliver its payload to the target it was placed against. The goo stuck the explosive, a dirty bomb, to the metal door, and he ran, not caring that his arm protested. From behind the wall he'd sheltered he heard the door being blown from its hinges and into the building. Like him, the town cried out is pain at every opportunity at the violation of war. Then he was running into the building. The door sat bowed against the hard floor among dust and debris like a ship among waves. The interior was dark, but enough light penetrated through to show him the way up the stairs and to the second floor. Two guards descended towards him but never made his form out from everything else before being dispatched. He swept the second floor, injuring and maiming as needed until he'd come to the mayor's office.

A man sat behind the beautiful desk and applauded slowly.

"Quite a show, but the audience doesn't like a contestant that they can't see."

Luigi made no response. Was this the target?

The man behind the desk was thin, Delfinian, and chalk white, but nothing about him spoke of illness as he sat bolt upright in the chair. From behind him must have been one of the last surviving plate glass windows on the entire island of Delfino. From it, Luigi saw the destruction of an entire city.

The man stood, "Fine, be the figure clad in black. I'll be the one born again in white."

He knew what was coming. The white figures hand reappeared and the blade pun towards him. He danced back from it and saw the blade stuck into the wood paneling on the opposite wall. The firelight played off its wet surface, poisoned.

"Don't you want my gifts?" as if to prove his generosity, more came towards him. He dodged them all, but his body told him he was nearing the limit of what he could expect.

The man in front of him began to speak again, but Luigi turned and ran. From his vantage point, he saw the cherry red Ba-Bomb descending from the sky. The knife sailed over his head as he dodged down the stairs and towards the exit, but not fast enough.

The impact was so great that it seemed to have no sound or effect until he flew down the stairs and onto the ruined door as the sounds of ruin folded in.

Though bent, the metal door rolled over him, creating a makeshift roof as the world around it caved down with the thunder of an avalanche until it enveloped everything. The metal above rang as he lay amongst the destruction of everything.


	35. CHAPTER 35 - LUIGI

**CHAPTER 35 – LUIGI**

How long did it take him to dig himself out, he'd never know, but every stone moved cost him. If it had not been for the door he'd blown open there'd have been no climbing out. Although the door shielded him from the worst of the falling debris, his body still showed clearly what he'd been through. When he emerged from the rubble he felt like a butterfly emerging into a world that held no chance for survival.

All around him was destruction and smoke. Fires lit every corner of the town. Looking down, he could see the scorch marks on these stones too. It was a surprise that he hadn't been cooked down there. How had he survived? He thought back to the incident. The man, presumably Palabra, had to be dead from that explosion. There could be no way of surviving that blast unless you had a sturdy enough shelter. Could he count this mission as a success?

He moved through the wreckage, towards what he didn't know. There were no sounds of the injured or their cries, just the roar of the aftermath. Once or twice, he fell over obstacles he didn't see. Each time his body sang out in pain. There was no longer just one hurt spot; instead, it felt like his whole body had been dipped in agony. Still, he pressed on, heading nowhere.

The landscape consisted of burning rubble, buildings that'd already burned out, narrow clearings, and destruction. He followed one of these channels towards nothing.

Without even realizing it, he found himself heading towards what was once the shoreline and the antithesis of fire, the ocean. The sounds of the flames and waves competed with each other to out-roar the other, but over it, he heard something. He wasn't sure at first, it sounded like a chuffing sound. Was it some sort of engine?

He wandered towards this alien noise until he came to a rocky outcropping. Below, a large Koopaling clung to life. The sounds came from a badly burned man. All around him lie the bodies of others that had given up the fight. They'd also been of The Koopa Kingdom.

Luigi went to him, not daring to touch this stranger and inflict further pain.

"W-who…" He didn't have the strength to go on.

He exposed his face.

"… Is that… Luigi?"

He nodded and moved closer.

Even at a glance, he knew there was nothing he could do. His scaled skin had pulled away from the flesh in several spots, exposing sticky patches. Bones protruded from an arm, and his shell was badly caved in on one side. Every breath he took cost him everything.

"I'm Morton," He took several long pauses as he spoke. "We came… to unseat that madman, but he brought my ship down. We fought. For the Koopa Kingdom, but they were outgunning our ships from above. They couldn't last much longer," He stopped for a very long time, trying to pull enough air into his lungs to go on, "so Lord Bowser gave them The Big Ba-Bang."

Luigi sat by, not sure what to do. All he could do was to listen.

"We helped, from the ground. We helped… The Great Lord to make it away safely."

Then he was wracked by both wet and dry coughs that brought up cherry-red spittle. It dribbled down his cheeks. "I haven't got much longer." If he'd been making engine sounds before, it was clear that the machine was almost out of gas. "Luigi, Bowser towed us ashore in an inflatable raft. We deflated it and hid it down the beach that way…" his hand hardly moved at all. "Take it. Escape. Fire the red flare, then the green." More coughing, his voice got weaker and weaker, "He's afraid of the blight, but if you do that, he might… just come."

Luigi looked back towards where he pointed but remained with Morton.

"D-don't leave me to die like this Luigi, please."

He understood that he wasn't saying he wanted him to stay, he wanted him to make it fast.

When asked if he was sure, Morton confirmed. "Yes, please. I don't want to die like this… my kingdom fought against you and your brother. At least… if you do it, I' can feel like I died in battle."

Luigi nodded.

"Thank you. I always admired the strength and courage of you and your brother. If any man, other than Bowser has to, I'd want it to be you."

He gave him what he wanted, making it as quick and painless as he could; and the engine ran out of gas.


	36. CHAPTER 36 - BOWSER

**CHAPTER 36 – BOWSER**

There it was; red, then green. He saw it from the main bridge of his airship. The signal for distress and that the mission was a success. His crew had done it and somehow managed to survive the blast. Thoughts of the blight were wiped from his mind.

"Prepare a small craft for a rescue mission. I'll go down alone and take the crew back. Alert Kammy to prepare for quarantine lockdown when I get back."

"But Lord Bowser-"

He rode right over them, "Has the craft enough fuel to make it back?"

"Yes, Lord Bowser."

"Then stop sitting around flapping your lips! Prepare for my departure. I mean to bring back our men."

They didn't say anything else but did as he asked. The small craft was lightly provisioned with food, water, and a first aid kit. That should be enough.

"Launch the ship then make for The Koopa Kingdom. Do not wait for me. I want you to report back immediately."

And so the small ship was launched and sailed towards the land. The closer he got, the more he saw what his attack had done to the land. What was once lush and green was burned and brittle. It was a miracle that any of his men had survived the blast. Above all, he hoped to find his general, Morton. He'd be getting one hell of a promotion and pay raise.

He saw shapes lying on the beach, his men, one of them waived up at him, and he pulled in closer. When he threw down the rope ladder, only one figure dressed in dust-streaked getup climbed up.

He yelled down at him, "Tell the others to come too."

The figure didn't speak. He felt something nasty slithering through his insides as the idea hit him: this was it.

When he came onto the deck it was clear that it wasn't who he wanted, but some man. "Who are you?" He growled.

The figure pulled down his mask, and he saw a mustache and blood-soaked face.

He squinted. "… Luigi?"

The man nodded.

"Where are my men?"

At first, he didn't speak, then the story gushed from him. He heard about his infiltration, the assumed death of Palabra, the bomb and how he survived, and his meeting.

None of it made sense. The gravity of it caused him to uncouple from himself like a caboose from an engine. The words kept coming and he sat there.

When he finally spoke his voice was flat and even. "You killed Morton."

The man nodded sadly and his eyes shone from the lights surrounding him.

There was a hole in his mind where clear thought or anger should have been, instead, there was nothing but a haze and the lack of feeling. He said nothing, but walked over to the first aid kit, tossing it underhanded to the man, and he went back to the helm and flew away.

A nagging feeling kept assailing him. _You should go back to get his body_. He answered back. _Why? He was dead_. The conversation kept replaying over and over again with the same outcome.

He looked back at Luigi. The man was biting down on a gauze strip and crying, while he set his fractured arm back into place and wrapped it up with a support dowel. Where the tears rolled down his face, they washed paths through the grit and blood. He continued to cry as he turned to watch the island as it disappeared from sight as Bowser stood there, incapable of telling what he felt.

The conversation restarted: _You should go back to get his body_. He answered back. _Why? He was dead_.

Nothing made sense. Time held no sway over him as before he knew it he was pulling back into port and he was escorted to a closed quarter set up to contain the sick. Both he and Luigi went in. He moved over to a bench and waited. He pointed his eyes across the room, but they didn't see anything.

From time to time, Luigi passed by. First, he was the same, then he came back and the blood, dirt was gone, and he'd changed his outfit. None of it phased him.

 _You should have gone back to get the body_.

When he looked up, Luigi was speaking to him.

"W-what?"

He was asking if he was hungry. No, he wasn't hungry. There was a hole inside him. If he tried to eat, it would just slip out.

Time moved, but he couldn't tell. Luigi spoke again, but he waved him aside.

The man spoke again, this time Bowser flared at him. "Why are you always talking?! Can't you shut up or a minute?"

Luigi told him that it'd been hours since he last spoke to him.

"Bah!" He growled and stood up. He paced the room.

He turned back to Luigi, "We should have gone back to get the body."

Luigi made some soothing noised at him. Suddenly, time seemed to return, and he roared. "We should have gone back!"

He turned around and slammed through the bench he'd been sitting on.

He was angry at himself. He'd destroyed the island when he meant to go and take it over. In the process, he'd lost a general and a boy he'd once mentored when he'd been left without a family. And who had been with him in the end? Luigi, a mere slip of a man, but a man who'd gone down on the ground during a rebellion to fight a mad man, while he cowered in his ship. Everything about this was wrong. Everything about him was wrong.

Everything was falling to pieces: Daisy murdered, the mainland's declared rebels, the booming of Delfino, everything was being destroyed, even his own beliefs.

What had once been hard and stoic, was soft and sad. To end this war he'd need to ally himself with those that had once been sworn enemies. The world had changed since the last war, and he was no exception.

He turned to Luigi, his voice was low and slow, "Let's have another Mario Party."


	37. CHAPTER 37 - MARIO

**CHAPTER 37 – MARIO**

It gave him a strange feeling to look up at her. They had to round out her cheeks with makeup that gave her a counted look. The gown covered her feet, so she'd taken off her heels to make her appear shorter. With the wig in place, her dress and jewelry a rough approximation, and the lighting adjusted the resemblance to Daisy was remarkable, but when Peach looked up or moved to suddenly Mario could see through it.

Making the whole thing worse was the padding under the orange dress; Peach's cloth baby. It was a burlesque when you knew the truth.

"No," said a nearby toad. "Her skin looks too pink. She's supposed to be heavy with child. Make her look a little paler."

They adjusted it as needed and moved on. Peach stepped back into the light.

"Look down Queen Daisy, it will help to accentuate the roundness of your face."

His stomach fell. This all felt wrong. Daisy had been murdered by The Bean Kingdom, but this was needed. Over the last month, things had worsened indeed.

The bean Kingdom had come out to accuse the mainlands of murdering their rightful King and Queen. The story had shifted to them because you could get more mileage out of blaming the living than you could the dead. They no longer wanted a fall-man, so the finger of blame had shifted. In their place, sat Baron Garbanzo, the puppet king. He'd accused The Princess Peach and Lord Bowser of getting secretly married and conspiring to take all lands for themselves. As such, they said that they could not agree with them. They'd also flooded when public with a much-doctored accounting of the rebellions on The Delfino Islands, making it seem peaceful and reasonable. It was clear that they'd allied themselves with them in their rebellion.

Everyone that had been at the previous party was there, save The Bean Kingdom and another. During the party, it was decided that Daisy needed to ' _rise from the grave_ ' to set the record straight. This became even more urgent after they'd all heard the accounts of Bowser and Luigi on what had happened to The Delfino Islands. Outrage had broken out.

Peach's face had flushed, "Did you really have to Ba-Bomb the island?"

Bowsers eyes were closed and his hands folded over his massive chest, "Yes, Things were escalating too quickly. From our intelligence, they had Bullet Bills ready to launch and a population whose main goal was to further the spread of The Boo Blight. The only reasonable thing to do was to cleanse the land."

His brother had cried through the account, but that behemoth's eyes remained dry. Round and round the piranha plant they went, but it was clear that, though rash, the actions had been justified. And so they'd agreed to a counter-plot to take down the claims of The Bean Kingdom.

"Okay," began the head toad, "We're all set to roll. This will be broadcasted all over the world, live. Queen Daisy, please remember the script."

Peach/Daisy nodded and the toad counted down, "3-2-1-Action!"

Daisy lifted her eyes to the camera, "They said I was dead, first as a traitor, then by the hands of my friends. I'm here to say that I, the rightful ruler of The Bean Kingdom, Queen Daisy, live."

The effect on him was electric. The voice sounded so much like Daisy that he could have thought it true.

"I fled to my friends to save the life of my unborn child." She touched her stomach. "But while I made it out, my husband, King Peasley, did not." There was an edge to her voice. "He was murdered by those that sought to throw our world back into chaos. People of the unnamed world, The Boo Blight is back and the Delfino Islands have been sick with it. There was a rebellion, and they attacked us, trying to spread the blight."

She looked back down, "This man that calls himself The Boo King would have us all become sick so that he can throw the kingdoms into madness, then he'll declare himself ruler over everything. Do not let him!" Her voice vibrated with anger and passion, "Don't let him take the peace that people like Mario and Luigi fought so hard in the last war to restore. Let's unite against this false king and those that seek to silence me. Let's take back the peace!"

"Cut!" yelled the toad.

When she pulled off her wig and stepped from the lighting and stage, the illusion shattered.

"Princess Peach, you were amazing!"

She smiled at them, "Thank you."

The scene broke up and they waited to see how the world would respond to the news. When she came back out, Peach was back into the black outfit that made her look like she was going horseback riding.

She noticed him standing there. "Mario, come sit with me"

He followed her over to some director chairs that were still sitting out and watched as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"So, what did you think?"

He wasn't sure how to respond. Peach took note of that.

"Yes, I see your point; but, they were right. If we plan to come out of this on the other side, we have to enlist the public to our side. If there was one thing that Daisy did better than anyone else it was to make people love her and believe what she said."

He still said nothing but shook his head.

"Mario, did you love her?"

He thought about that one, then shook his head no and went on to explain that she was a woman that never knew the meaning of love, only desire.

"How poetic of you."

They sat in silence until a meeting was called. Both of them walked back to the underground base where they moved their entire operation to.

"So," began Peach, "how did it go"

Bowser spoke up, "The Bean Kingdom has declared war on both The Koopa Kingdom and The Mushroom Kingdom."


	38. CHAPTER 38 - THE PRINCESS PEACH

**CHAPTER 38 – THE PRINCESS PEACH**

Odd as it had been, she'd enjoyed stepping into the role of Daisy. The two of them had been so different, at least based on their outward persona, but as she went on, she doubted it. Both of them had used beauty and youth to their advantage. She could feel the other woman's personality in her own because they'd been tapped to play the same role, that of the beauty.

"Cut!"

And like that, she stepped down back into her role. Before she was even back in the dressing room, she was slipping out of the costume. She watched the remnants of Daisy fall away. They'd laid out her pink gown for her to get back into. The heels and jewelry were also pink. It was the outfit of the character, The Princess Peach.

She left it hanging over the back of the chair and switched back to her comfortable combat wear. When she turned back to the illuminated mirror the mask of makeup was still in place. After she was done, the towel looked like the kind of rag a painter would use when cleaning his brushes.

She walked out of the room not as the princess, but just as Peach.

* * *

After hearing Bowser's proclamation that The Bean Kingdom declared they all sat around talking about how it was a foregone conclusion.

Her advisors were throwing out all kinds of suggestions about what to do and how to act. Everyone agreed that Queen Daisy would need to make several more appearances.

"We might even need to produce a child." One of the Toads said.

It was all so tedious. Then came the conversation that she knew was coming, "The Princess Peach must marry to help strengthen us. The logical choice would be Lord Bowser."'

She turned to him as he roared back. "Listen, you little mushroom head, we might be allies, but don't presume to tell me what to do. I'll say if and when I'm to marry, and I say I'm not."

"But Lord Bowser, you must understand the delicate position we are in. If we do not show the world that we stand as a unified force-"

He broke back in, "And how will another marriage show that? It certainly didn't help Daisy any."

"Are you implying that you or any of us would allow harm to come to the princess?"

She was tired of it. "Enough." She closed her eyes. "If Lord Bowser does not wish to marry there is nothing more to discuss. My old enemy, now comrade in arms, has spoken."

"But Princess Peach, The Mushroom Kingdom must have an heir."

"I am aware of that and my duties to my Kingdom. We will discuss this at a later date. Let's get back to the issue at hand, war. How will we mobilize all of our troops and do we march on them, or have them break the peace first?"

As predicted, they decided that it was safest to play the waiting game. Bowser chaffed at this but agreed that since things went badly at Barracat that this time the enemy should initiate combat.

"After all," he went on in his gravelly voice, "It might just be a show. Those Pea-heads are cowards. This war is really going to cause their industry of luxury goods to suffer while I'll rake it in."

Privately, she agreed with Bowser and thought her kingdom would come in for the profits with the augmented mushrooms.

After the meeting dissolved she spoke to her advisors and a few others before speaking to Luigi privately. She'd made up her mind.

She sat beside him on a couch that they'd moved down to what they began to call the Bunker.

"I never formally thanked you for your bravery at The Delfino Islands."

His voice broke as he told her that it was really nothing.

"No Luigi, it was a lot. You did a brave thing for The Mushroom Kingdom and me. Without you, we wouldn't have known that the Boo King is most assuredly dead. You are a true hero."

He blushed and stammered more in that strange voice of his as he tripped over his own tongue; it made the whole thing so much easier knowing that.

She let some time pass, then brought the subject back around, "You heard what they said during the meeting, I have to marry. I am glad that Lord Bowser feels the way that he does. I don't think he would make a good husband. Which brings me to my point... Luigi, I know it's very forward of me to say, but would you consider taking me as your wife and helping me to run The Mushroom kingdom?"

The flare of his cheeks and the way he couldn't meet her eyes helped to re-enforce her decision. As a husband and king, the man lacked certain attributes, but she knew his heart to be true. He was a wartime hero and if anything was needed to help in the times to come it was heroism and bravery. While he might not be the most well-known, his feeling sere transparent, and she could do worse than to marry a man that loved her.

In time, she might even learn to love him.


	39. CHAPTER 39 - LUIGI

**CHAPTER 39 – LUIGI**

After his conversation, he felt buoyant. Peach had asked him to marry her. The Princess Peach asked him, Luigi; the once plumber, to marry her. Her face looked so lovely… but also so sad. He felt a weight being dropped in the pit of his stomach.

Why had he seen sadness? Was she not happy about the arrangement? The weight increased in size. Did she love someone else? Mario? His ears grew hot, and he found it hard to breathe.

He ran down the bunker's hall. He needed to talk to his brother.

Luigi found him in his room, sitting quietly at his table enjoying a meal. His brother's face lit up when he saw him, but Luigi felt an unreality settle over him. He was happy to share his news and angry about it all at the same time. No, he must stop it. He was over-reacting. He sat calmly and told his brother that he had big news, the princess had asked him to marry her, and he had accepted.

Was it his imagination, or had an expression too fast for him to catch flickered across Mario's face. His teeth gleamed under his well-manicured mustache as he pumped his hand with what felt like real happiness.

They chatted back and forth for a while, talking about what his plans were and how happy they were. Their masks were both in place as everything followed a standard script of congratulations until Bowser came into the room.

"Buh-ha-ha!" His laugh grated on Luigi's ears. "Careful now, it seems to me that marriages are bad luck. Look at that pea-head and the flower, they'd been so happy until they weren't."

That shut them both up. Yes, Bowser was right. The last notable couple that had been married were now both lying dead. Bowser cackled some more, made some pointless remarks, and stomped out of the room. The two brothers sat in silence.

* * *

The wedding was a quiet affair. Only thirty tops people were there, they had only three courses to the meal; a soup and salad, a beautifully cooked turkey with sides, and a small cake to mark the occasion. The cake-topper was of two bland faceless people standing atop a sugar-covered mountain. The effect reminded him of mannequins blandly standing in stores as they displayed their wares. He felt similarly.

He pushed the soup from one side of the bowl to the other, hardly tasting it. The bird might as well have been leather in his mouth as he couldn't taste it, and the cake, well…

Peach pushed her piece into his face as custom dictated, but he'd been so nervous after they'd taken vows that his aims suffered terribly. He hit her dead center on the bust of her once-white gown. Shame flared behinds cheeks as everyone around them laughed. He tried to as well, but the sound was hollow. Peach made it all better.

Her laugh sounded like the tinkling of small bells to him, "That's all right Luigi. Besides, I won't be wearing white much longer."

If his face had flared before, it'd been on fire now. He looked around the audience and spotted the imposter sitting in a darkened corner. It was a body-double of Daisy.

Seeing this fraud made him feel so out of sorts. He'd been dead against it, but the Mario Party had over-ruled him.

One of Peaches chancellors spoke, "Why would Queen Daisy not be in attendance after seeking asylum with us? She must be made to seem as if she is there for the propaganda. Tue, it cannot be Princess Peach, but we need not show her close up as we did, she only needs to appear to be there, having a great time. I'm sure we can make someone look suitably like her from a distance."

And so they had done it anyway, found a duplicate and televised the event for everyone to see his own mortification. They assured him that it would be heavily edited for the biggest impact. It made no difference to him.

This _**stand-in**_ unnerved him. From a distance, she did indeed look passably like Daisy. The padding under her dress to simulate pregnancy looked a little phony, but everything else was approximate. It was eerie, like being watched by the dead. It was only when he got closer that the illusion was dispelled. This woman was just some humanoid who they'd roped into this role. He didn't even know her, but he thought of her as The Stand-In.

And so the marriage party went on as his brother, their once arch-enemy, and others looked on as he played the part of the husband, and now King of The Mushroom Kingdom. Even with the stained dress, Queen Peach looked lovelier than he had ever seen her. They twirled on the dance floor for several dances, until Bowser cut in.

"You may have carried her off in the end, but I will carry her through the next song!" He gave him a wolfish grin.

And with that, he roughly hoisted his queen into the air and swung her about in a dance. Peach laughed, but afterward, he saw her rubbing her arms where he'd grabbed her. Others danced with her until the time came for the party to end. People yelled bawdy comments after them as they walked back to their joint chambers together.

Then it was just Peach, himself, and the marital bed. She spoke to him, but he was so nervous that none of it made any sense. Then time began playing funny tricks on him by moving disjointedly.

They were talking, then kissing, then they were both somehow in bed together, both in their small clothes. He say his hand shake as he went to stroke her beautiful blonde hair. She saw it too.

"Luigi, we don't have to do this right now. We can wait. There's no pressure."

But he felt pressure; a pressure to perform as he had felt his entire life since giving up his job as a plumber. And so he tried to perform as he was expected; but, try as he might, he could not pull the consummation trigger. He fell against her bare flesh, exhausted, and mortified.

She made soothing sounds, and he allowed himself to be calmed by her. She gently scratched the back of his neck, and he felt himself go to putty in her arms.

"We'll try again later." She whispered in his ears.

But, suddenly, he did not want to try again later. He felt himself surge with lust, and he took her as a man should take his wife on their wedding night.

And so the King and Queen of The Mushroom Kingdom slept in the bunker; too afraid to rule where they might be bombed.


	40. CHAPTER 40 – THE DON PINATA

**CHAPTER 40 – THE DON PINATA**

It'd been his choice, and he'd chosen the path of power, now he'd made another choice, this time further away from the path of light. He turned his head to look at the woman that he'd helped to resurrect, what had once been Daisy.

The creature no longer resembled that lovely schemer. This shell might not have ever been lovely.

* * *

He'd fled with Daisy to The Bean Kingdom and became one of her advisors. They were working together to reclaim The Delfino Islands, but he felt a shift under the surface while there. Like the underwater tides, something was pulling the people of this kingdom. He kept his head down and made his investigations. When one of the people he'd tasked to bring back info never returned, he knew not what the threat was, but that there was a clear danger.

Before he could do anything else, he felt the trap begin to close around him. He wanted desperately to warn his old ally but was unable to. He'd fled the island in the guise of a black market peddler and took refuge in a clearing up the beach from the castle. It was there that he found what remained of Daisy.

Her dead body was swept ashore some distance away from his camp. He'd only encountered it by chance, but there was no mistaking her. Even with her bloated and drown body, she still retained some of her loveliness. She maggot-white pale, and her pregnant belly was distended beyond any bonds that it should have been. The sight was ghoulish, but leaving her to the crabs would have been far worse. He dragged her up the shoreline and began to dig a grave for her, but physical labor had never been his strong suit.

Before long, he couldn't even see the hole he was digging through his distorted vision. He sat down and gave full vent to his feelings for his old friend. A thought tickled at the back of his mind, there was still a way…

He hadn't gotten to be the Don of Barracat by accident, it'd been because he hadn't been afraid to act and get his hands dirty. He still had useful contacts, hence his smugglers' boat and disguise. He ran to the craft to rummage around. Above all, he prayed for that one item prized among all others and managed to find it, a 1-Up. He ran back to Daisy and gazed down. Her lifeless, unseeing eyes met his.

He could leave her, sail away, sell this most treasured commodity, and live a comfortable life. He could turn his back. He could… but he couldn't. Even if it failed, he'd try.

Her jaws were locked into position, and he'd had to pry them apart and shove the mushroom to the back of her throat and force it down. Figuring a little more wouldn't hurt, he got it down her throat with the aid of the briny sea water. Long, uncomfortable seconds passed, until the corpse began to stir. She didn't cough, talk, or acknowledge him in the slightest; what she did was to expel the water from her in great bursts. He ran over and began beating her on the back, too stunned to have any real feelings.

When she looked. His gasp and fall backward had been involuntary. Her eyes still retained their glassy, dead cast, and her body was still just as cadaverous. Her mouth opened, but all that happened was for more water to pour from her.

The night only got worse from there. As we watched, she gave birth to a lifeless mound of flesh. That she left discarded on the sand. It never moved and she never acknowledged it. When the sun rose, he returned the thing to the sea, his conscious thoughts too repulsed to record further details about it.

And still, the husk that had been Daisy said nothing. His intentions had been good, but what he'd done now struck him as monstrous. What had he done?

* * *

He and the body sailed away from The Bean kingdom without considering where they were headed. As time passed, her body lost the bloating brought on by her time in the water, but nothing brought back the semblance of life.

He'd been considering returning her to the land beyond this one, more as a mercy than anything else when she turned to him.

The rasp of her voice was so unnerving that he couldn't draw a breath.

"Don… Pinata."

Every nerve in his body stood at attention.

"…why?"

His breath returned to him too fast and he was unable to stop. He was hyperventilating. Not even when he'd almost had his throat opened during the rebellion of The Delfino Islands had he know such fear. He said nothing.

The glassy orbs that sat in her eye sockets broke off eye contact, "They'll… pay."

He fell to the bottom of the boat and shook uncontrollably. His voice was more breath than words, "W-who?"

She turned back, "They all will."

And with that, the world left him in a black haze.


	41. CHAPTER 41 – THE GREY FLOWER

**CHAPTER 41 – THE GREY FLOWER**

The water distorted her reflection, but it was clear she was not the woman called Daisy. What she was… was…. What? She couldn't answer that. It was hard to patch the two parts of her existence together, the one where she lived, and whatever she was doing now. Her memories of Daisy were clear. She'd been a vixen, using her beauty to further her status.

She looked back down into the waters. This shell was not beautiful. If she'd been a flower in full bloom before, then she'd been since overtaken by a sudden frost snap; and while the flower still stood, it was devoid of the life it held before. No, Daisy had died, and this grey flower had been left behind. That was fitting.

They sailed down the coast without care for where they were headed. The Don still had not regained consciousness, but it didn't matter. He'd done what he'd done out of feelings towards Daisy, but now that she'd returned without her former self, The Don had collapsed. She turned from him and watched as this little ship she was on sailed along the coastline; to where, she did not know.

Funny, the last time a 1-Up had been used on her she'd been on the water as well. That probably meant something, but she could not decide what it actually meant. She listened to the sounds of the waves lap against the sides and thought about her "life", there was nothing else to do.

For her whole life, she'd been like the petals of a flower that had fallen into a stream. She'd been carried from one point to the next, without even realizing it; until she'd been pulled into the rip-current of life and been swallowed whole. Well, she refused to be led through life anymore. If the Gods saw fit to make her live, then she would, but on her terms. No longer would she do as others wanted, or be a thing of beauty. No, she would become something else.

Eventually, The Don Pinata woke. The leaves on his head shook as he looked over at her.

"Awake finally?" Her voice was rusty from disuse.

He nodded but could not manage to hold her eye contact for more than a second. All they heard were the sounds of the sea, and the seagulls above them screaming.

"I'll have my vengeance."

She saw The Don visibly flinch at her words.

She continued, "One day, they'll all get what they have coming to them, but not from the gods, but from me."

She stood clumsily in her shell. This body would need to either recover or be trained back to where it had been. Her eyes locked back on him, "I'll take it on my own."

"Daisy…"

Her voice came out like gravel, "Don't call me that."

He said nothing for a time. "O-okay, what should I call you?"

She turned back towards the open ocean. When she spoke, her voice nearly sounded like it came from that beauty, Daisy, "… Call me The Grey Flower."

* * *

Their craft ran ashore in a wooded area. She got off the boat. The Don turned to follow her.

"No, I continue on from here alone. Please continue on."

"But Da-, I mean Grey Flower, what will you do?"

"Thank you for saving me, Don, but this is the third time that I've slipped the noose of death. I've looked into the face of the beast that comes to claim all of us so many times that it's claw marks can be seen all over me now. I'm no longer who I was. Something deep inside of me has been fundamentally changed, and I need to figure out who I am." She drew closer to him, he took an involuntary step back, "And let's be honest, you cannot bear to look at me anymore."

His eyes flickered from her, confirming her point.

"Leave me, I have work that must be done."

He did not protest. "Where will you go?"

She gestured behind her shoulder to a wooded area. "Chucklehuck Woods. Maybe I can find a purpose there. If not, maybe peace."

He still said nothing. The Don could no longer look at her. She saw this and went to the boat. While rummaging through, she found a large crate of clothing. From the box, she took a grey neck-to-ankle body-suit and grey hooded robe out. Off went the stained and frilled dress, and like that, she'd truly become They Grey Flower. When she turned back to The Don, he was looking at her again. Her hood helped to obscure her face.

And without another word, she walked past the man that had saved her, again, and into whatever this new life had planned for her. The woods swallowed this grey woman whole.

As she walked, she let out one brittle sentence, "I'll have my revenge, I swear it."


	42. CHAPTER 42 - THE QUEEN PEACH

**CHAPTER 42 – THE QUEEN PEACH**

"So, what is this one for?" She asked.

The Toad that was on stage and directing the lighting crew came up and spoke to her.

"Well, Pri- I mean Queen Peach, its best that we keep reinforcing the idea that Daisy is alive and well. By making routine appearances we'll give that illusion."

"And what message am I delivering today?"

The Toad pulled out a paper filled with tidy writing on it. "This, just practice it for the next few minutes and let me know when you're ready."

She took it to a nearby chair and began looking it over. It all felt so wrong. They were writing the dialogue as if she, Peach, were saying it. No, this wouldn't reinforce anything, except that she was the imposter. For the time remaining before they filmed, she came up with her own speech, and began embellishing. The Toad called her onto the stage where she held her head high.

"Okay, ready whenever you are… Action"

And like that, she became Daisy.

"I hope you all enjoyed the wedding like I did. It was great. I'm so happy for Peach and Luigi."

It amused her to see the reactions of the people offstage. They were looking over the script she'd discarded and noticing that what she said didn't match.

"I wish them all the best, and a longer marriage than I had. I have faith that they know what they're doing and that their subjects won't betray them the way that they did to King Peasley. One day… I hope to return there so that my son might take the thrown he's entitled to, but for now, I have to throw myself on the mercy of others."

The lines felt so natural sliding from her.

"I'm not here to ask you all to do anything, it's far too late for that, but I did want to remind you to stay vigilant. Even now, there is unrest on The Delfino Islands. Men with no rights to power have stolen it from the proper authorities. There's nothing I can do to help them, but I refuse to forget them either… Well now, maybe I do want you all to do something-don't forget. Don't forget that the head that wears the crown bears a heavy burden. They must at all times lookout for the wellbeing of their subjects while fearing them. Don't forget what can happen."

And with that, she walked off the stage. No one stopped her, they were all too startled to do anything about it. Instead of changing out of her costume and make-up when back in her dressing room, she stayed that way and sat down in front of the mirror, looking at the woman she wasn't. Daisy, would you have approved of my words today? She lost track of time, but when her husband, King Luigi, came in, it startled her back to reality. He spoke and she listened.

"Yes, well I wasn't ready to get changed yet. What did you think of my performance? Was I convincing?"

She was alarmed to see him averting his gaze, his eyes shining. He spoke further, telling her how her words had affected him.

"Perhaps if my words were able to reach you, then they'll reach others as well." She fluffed the hair of Daisy. "I meant what I said, I don't want people to forget. Daisy may be dead, but I can still feel her. Maybe I'm calling on her spirit when I play my role, but… how can I put this- I don't want her to be dead. Does that make any sense?"

He nodded, wiping at his eyes.

"I want her to continue on living. And if that means that I have to lie to people when I play her role, then so be it. I can't bear the thought of people forgetting. I-"

Before she could go on, Luigi pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly as he wept. The tears were for Daisy, but that didn't make them any less important. She put her head against his shoulder, closed her eyes, and let the tears fall from her eyes as well.

Daisy, wherever you are, I hope you're resting peacefully.


End file.
